


Время оказывать помощь и время принимать ее

by Inuya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: Кролии это не понравится, точно не понравится, но ей придется с этим смириться. Кит снова перевел взгляд на Широ.— Что мы скажем маме?
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	Время оказывать помощь и время принимать ее

**Author's Note:**

> Сюжета мало, логика помахала платочком в самом начале, но все закончилось хорошо.

**1**

С утра зарядил серый промозглый дождь. Крупные капли разбивались об асфальт и зеленые лужайки, глухо стучали по крышам и оставляли следы на стеклах. Глядя в окно, сложно было поверить, что еще вчера вовсю светило солнце, а люди задыхались от жары и торопились спрятаться под навесами от палящего солнца.

Лето в Огасте выдалось особенно душным. Кит помнил, как двадцать восьмого июля, отмечая день рождения Лэнса, они укрылись в прохладном уютном подвале, где неспешно потягивали коктейли со льдом. Даже Лэнс, обожавший отмечать праздники с размахом, согласился на столь необычное место и после долго хвастался, что это была его лучшая идея. Одергивала его только Аллура, без устали напоминая, что идея отправиться в непримечательный подвальчик на Спарроу Драйв родилась в процессе долгих, но вялых из-за жары обсуждений. Ханк успел обидеться — он предлагал отпраздновать день рождения в их семейном ресторане на Бангор Стрит, — выдать с десяток других вариантов, а в итоге, тяжело отдуваясь и обмахиваясь сложенным из случайной бумажки веером, согласился на подвал. Конечно, последнее слово было за Лэнсом, и он не преминул высказаться громко и слегка пафосно, но Аллура его быстро урезонила одним строгим взглядом.

День рождения прошел удачно, Лэнс остался доволен, в процессе никто не пострадал и не напился настолько, чтобы отправиться купаться в Ригс Бранч или, того хуже, в Кеннебек. До него бы пришлось идти не меньше сорока минут, но Кит слишком хорошо знал, что пьяным Лэнсу и Ханку не то что море, океан был по колено. Он мысленно возблагодарил небо за то, что шебутной Лэнс повстречал Аллуру, которая с легкостью держала его в рамках приличного поведения.

(Хотя порой даже она давала слабину. Однажды Кит приехал по жалобе соседей в дом, где проходила вечеринка, и обнаружил танцующих на столе среди полупустых зеленых бутылок Аллуру с Лэнсом. Он искренне не хотел этого помнить и делал вид, что ничего не видел, но все всё прекрасно понимали.)

— Милый, к сожалению, дождь не закончится, даже если ты будешь так грозно на него смотреть.

В комнату вошла Кролия, и Кит медленно обернулся. Он бы с удовольствием остался дома, но мама улетала в Нью-Йорк, и Кит вызвался проводить ее до аэропорта. Будь его воля, он бы никуда не отпустил мать, особенно учитывая, что ее дела были напрямую связаны с прошлогодним восстанием андроидов в Детройте.

Бунтовщиков уничтожили, оставшихся андроидов либо разобрали на части, либо разобрали и собрали снова, тщательно проверяя каждую деталь. Кит помнил, как по всей стране прокатилась паника. Люди слепо уничтожали андроидов, не пытаясь выяснить, девианты перед ними или по-прежнему послушные машины, выполняющие каждый приказ своего хозяина. Кит их понимал.

В Огасте после тщательной проверки, когда город только что не перевернули вверх дном, тоже обнаружили кучку девиантов в заброшенном здании рядом с кладбищем Форест Гроув. Жалкие и испуганные, так ненавидящие людей и желавшие свободы, они скорее вызывали презрение и брезгливость. Их расстреляли на месте, а останки забрали на военную базу неподалеку, куда уже прибыли специалисты из Детройта. Поговаривали, что прилетел сам Элайджа Камски, но Кит не верил сплетням, к тому же он был уверен, что окажись это правдой, мама бы добилась встречи, а потом все обязательно рассказала.

Их домашний андроид тоже отправился на свалку. Кролия колебалась, но Кит лично отвез андроида в центр утилизации. Он хорошо помнил, как их напарники, рядовые андроиды, помогавшие полиции в самых простых делах, внезапно обнажили оружие, которое не имели права снимать с предохранителя без разрешения со стороны напарника-человека. В участке завязалась перестрелка, которая, впрочем, закончилась достаточно быстро. Андроидов перестреляли, капитан Йоген, нордического вида мужчина с сединой на висках, сурово оглядел подчиненных и велел избавиться от остальных андроидов, а затем отправил всех из участка на улицы. Даже стажеры участвовали в поисках: они ходили по домам с опытными напарниками и выясняли, как обстоят дела. Ни в коем случае нельзя было допустить жертв среди мирного населения.

И все вроде бы обошлось. В большинстве случаев жители Огасты сами справились с андроидами, которые не ожидали агрессии от хозяев. То ли вирус не добрался до этого уголка Америки, то ли местные андроиды были к нему почти невосприимчивы, но восстания машин так и не случилось, а людей, которые отказались выдавать андроидов и были всецело на их стороне, нашлось не очень много.

И вроде бы все было хорошо, но чужая тайна, которую Кит поклялся хранить, лежала на сердце тяжелым грузом.

**2**

Такси остановилось около одного из входов в аэропорт «Огаста Стейт». Женский механический голос пожелал приятного дня, стоило Киту и Кролии покинуть машину. Дверь с тихим шелестом захлопнулась, и такси исчезло в серой пелене дождя. Кит перехватил удобнее чемодан матери и двинулся вперед, завидев около входа андроида. На аккуратной форме попеременно высвечивались то модель андроида, то имя — Катрина. Имя показалось знакомым, Кит почти ухватил нужное воспоминание, но Катрина уже приветливо улыбнулась, отвлекая внимание.

— Добро пожаловать в аэропорт «Огаста Стейт». — Она протянула руку за чемоданом. — Позвольте, я провожу вас к стойке билетов и помогу расположиться в зале ожидания.

— Я сам. — Чемодан Кит так и не отдал. Не то чтобы он не доверял Катрине. Если бы не светящийся ровным голубым светом диод, ее можно было бы принять за обычного человека. Средний рост — едва ему по плечо, — ладная фигурка, длинные рыжие волосы собраны в высокий хвост, а на лице Кит успел заметить несколько веснушек, разбросанных около носа. Создатели даже нарисовали пару родинок на шее, но натренированный взгляд обмануть было практически нельзя. Изо дня в день Кит смотрел на андроидов-полицейских, на их ничего не выражающие лица, хотя он точно знал, что андроиды модели Т9 умели улыбаться и смеяться. Впрочем, эта модель помогала в делах, где были замешаны дети, так что очень важно было расположить ребенка к себе и ни в коем случае не напугать еще больше.

Одно время Кит хотел себе в напарники андроида. Не стандартную модель, а новую разработку, усиленную физически и даже внешне похожую на солдата, готового сражаться как в рукопашном бою, так и на дальних дистанциях. ТШ-290225 — высокие, широкоплечие, с тяжелыми подбородками; создатели им добавили шрамы на переносице и белую прядь в челке. Создавалось впечатление, что эти андроиды успели побывать если не на войне, то в серьезных столкновениях. Их выпустили в свет буквально за пару дней до ноябрьских событий, а после производство свернули, так что в участок поступила только одна модель, которую отдали неприметному, но лучшему детективу Кертису. Кит тихо ему завидовал и украдкой разглядывал ТШ-290225, который тенью следовал за своим напарником.

И который поступил точно так же, когда Кертис исчез буквально за полчаса до восстания андроидов-полицейских.

Внутри аэропорта было немноголюдно, у билетных стоек почти не наблюдалось очередей, а подождать пару минут могла даже Кролия. Приветливый андроид Таша доброжелательно улыбалась, пока сканировала билет, затем Катрина отвела их в зал ожидания для бизнес-класса. Экономкласс Кролия не признавала в принципе, хотя Кит в редких командировках выбирал именно его. Он не мог объяснить даже себе, за что любил тихие голоса, которыми полнился самолет в экономклассе, но они иррационально успокаивали, в том числе, когда покой нарушал капризный ребенок или подвыпивший пассажир. Против последних безотказно действовало удостоверение офицера полиции штата Мэн, города Огаста, а в крайних случаях стюарды-андроиды всегда имели под рукой седативные безвредные уколы.

— Ты уверена, что тебе нужно присутствовать на этой встрече? — не утерпел Кит, когда Катрина отошла к другому пассажиру. Перед этим она пообещала, что непременно вернется и проводит до выхода на посадочную площадку.

Кролия взглянула на него ласково, но строго, и Кит сразу почувствовал себя ребенком, которому сказали, что придется немного задержаться в детском саду, потому что мама еще на работе.

— Я должна, — просто ответила она. — В Детройте по-прежнему неспокойно. Бунт подавили, но ходят слухи, что не все так просто. Госпожа президент тоже прилетит в Нью-Йорк, там собирают лучших юристов, чтобы пересмотреть законодательство в отношении андроидов и впредь не допускать подобных восстаний.

Кит покосился на Катрину: она что-то рассказывала пожилой старушке, слеповато разглядывающей большой экран планшета. Новые андроиды, по заверениям специалистов «Киберлайфа» и самого Элайджи Камски, были не подвержены девиации и потому абсолютно безопасны. Новые модели создавались по-другому, в них встраивали дополнительную защиту, служившую надежным препятствием перед опасным вирусом.

Но даже так Кит оставался настороже и предпочитал делать по дому все сам. Знание, что дома андроид, который может сойти с ума, не дало бы ему спокойно спать и в конечном счете — жить.

— Милый, — Кролия наклонилась вперед, вырывая его из невеселых мыслей, — все будет в порядке. К нам и близко не подпустят андроидов, а если прилетит президент, здание превратится в самое охраняемое место на Земле, ты ведь понимаешь.

Кит понимал. И не понимал. Потому что нельзя было просто так взять и перестать тревожиться. У него больше никого не было из семьи, кроме матери, они остались вдвоем после того, как отец отправился в командировку на острова и погиб из-за неисправности в маленьком двухместном самолете.

Кролия нежно погладила его по щеке.

— Это всего на две недели. Ты не успеешь моргнуть, как я вернусь. Пожалуйста, не забывай нормально питаться и отдыхай. Иначе мне придется позвонить кому-нибудь из твоих друзей.

— Мама, мне не десять и даже не пятнадцать лет, — запротестовал Кит скорее по привычке, чем всерьез. Он невольно рассмеялся. — Ты же знаешь, Лэнс любит устраивать сюрпризы, а когда тебя нет, он вовсе заглядывает через день.

— Лэнс хороший мальчик, — согласилась Кролия. — Я рада, что вы подружились.

Вернее было сказать, что они наконец приняли дружбу. Кит слишком хорошо помнил, как они цеплялись друг к другу со средней школы по любому поводу, дрались на занятиях физкультурой и, казалось, искренне друг друга ненавидели. В какой момент они оба осознали, что у них один круг друзей, да и свободное время проводят почти всегда впятером, Кит бы не вспомнил. Зато помнил, когда Лэнс вдруг замер, как статуя, посреди школьной вечеринки на берегу, открыл рот и, изумленно обведя их небольшой круг взглядом, сказал:

— Когане, а мы ж друзья.

Кэти Холт, получившая в средней школе кличку Пидж за абсолютно мальчишеский вид, поправила очки и негромко фыркнула:

— Идиоты.

Мэтт с укоризной посмотрел на сестру, а Ханк предложил потрясающие сырные бутерброды, которые приготовила для них его бабушка. Не то чтобы после того знаменательного момента они с Лэнсом перестали драться или огрызаться друг на друга, просто что-то изменилось внутри, и Кита это устраивало.

— Все в порядке, милый?

Объявили посадку на самолет до Нью-Йорка, и Кролия поднялась с места. Катарина уже терпеливо дожидалась их в стороне с еще парой таких же андроидов.

— Дождь навевает воспоминания. — Кит подхватил ее чемодан и последовал за Катриной.

Он еще проследил из зала прощания, как взлетел самолет, больше похожий на космический шаттл. Потом развернулся, спрятал руки в карманы черно-красной куртки и вышел в дождь.

**3**

Кит вышел из такси неподалеку от дома, решив сразу купить продукты для ужина. Готовить не хотелось, поэтому он бросил в корзину замороженные полуфабрикаты, пару упаковок с лапшой быстрого приготовления и пообещал себе, что завтра обязательно купит нормальную еду.

Дождь так и не прекратился, но стал заметно тише. Людей почти не было: непогода разогнала всех по домам, к тому же, если подумать, прохлада была долгожданной, но Кит точно знал, что многие недовольны обрушившимся на Огасту ливнем. По-прежнему было тепло, и влажность продолжала расти.

До дома оставался квартал, когда внимание Кита привлекло подозрительное движение в одном из узких переулков. За мусорным ящиком кто-то прятался, и это было странно, потому что улицы буквально полностью очистили от бездомных, предоставив им работу в центре утилизации андроидов. Огаста была достаточно небольшим городом с населением всего в двадцать четыре тысячи человек, так что из-за андроидов не сильно многие потеряли работу, а после бунта и вовсе первые месяц не хватало рук.

Кит аккуратно поставил пакет около угла, где было относительно сухо, и медленно двинулся вперед. Табельное оружие он оставил дома, но в рукопашном бою слыл одним из лучших в участке. Снова потемнело, неприятная колючая морось превратилась в полноценный дождь, который скрадывал звук шагов. Кит подошел ближе к мусорному ящику, ни на минуту не спуская с него глаз. Фигура вновь пошевелилась, стала заметна темная макушка. Кит на всякий случай открыл в наушнике канал связи с больницей, чтобы сразу вызвать скорую, а на второй линии поставил на быстрый вызов дежурных из участка.

Человек снова шевельнулся, раздался шорох промокшей одежды и странный механический звук, похожий на жалобный всхлип машины. Кит сделал еще один шаг и оказался перед скорчившимся мужчиной. Тот скрючился, притянул колени к груди, обхватив их сильными руками, и то и дело вздрагивал — то ли от холода, то ли от боли. Он уткнулся лбом в предплечье, так что лица было не разглядеть.

— Эй, — позвал его Кит, — вы в порядке?

Мужчина замер. Он снова вздрогнул, когда с края крыши сорвался маленький водопад воды прямо на макушку, но не пошевелился. Он был одет в белую футболку, сейчас промокшую насквозь, ноги облепили простые черные штаны, которые обычно использовали в спортивных залах для тренировок. Он был бос.

— Я сейчас вызову скорую, — предупредил Кит. 

— Н...т.

Кит замер. Голос напоминал звук плохо смазанной пружины, ржавый механизм, который пытались заставить работать после долгого бездействия. Такого голоса не могло быть у человека… Или таким голосом мог бы говорить сильно простуженный человек.

Но что-то подсказывало Киту, что болезнь здесь не при чем. Он осторожно присел перед мужчиной, готовый в любой момент отскочить в сторону или отразить удар, и протянул руку. Мужчина от прикосновения не вздрогнул, только чуть наклонил голову, позволяя погладить мокрые от дождя пряди. 

— Вам нужна помощь? — выдохнул Кит.

Человек, наконец, пошевелился и поднял голову.

Киту показалось, что его ударили под дых.

Он знал это лицо. Он видел его постоянно в участке какое-то время, пока не случилось восстание машин.

У мужчины были темные волосы, белая челка и шрам на переносице. Еще у него были глаза цвета пепла, чистая, чуть смуглая кожа и обветренные губы со следами зубов.

Отсутствие диода на виске немного сбивало с толку, но теперь Кит точно знал, что перед ним не человек. Андроид. ТШ-290225. Но если андроид здесь, то где в таком случае Кертис?

Андроид снова вздрогнул, его лицо исказила непонятная мука, словно он испытывал невыносимую боль. Но он был роботом, просто роботом, а роботам не могло быть больно. Ведь так? Стоило отправить вызов в участок, чтобы андроида забрали и передали на утилизацию или местным дежурным специалистам из «Киберлайфа», но Кит смотрел на андроида и колебался.

— Я… бе...вр...ен, — с трудом вытолкнул андроид и растянул губы в слабой улыбке.

«Поврежден речевой модуль», — сообразил Кит. Канал связи с участком все еще был открыт, хватило бы пары слов, и уже через несколько минут на место прибыли бы дежурные. Сегодня за порядком следили Матиаш и Адам, они быстро бы решили проблему, а Кит мог бы вернуться домой и со спокойной совестью перекусить, отдохнуть, приготовить на скорую руку ужин, посмотреть перед сном интересный фильм и отправиться в постель.

Так было правильно.

Так следовало поступить.

Кит протянул руку и дернул андроида на себя, помогая ему подняться. ТШ-290225 оказался выше на добрых полторы головы, шире в плечах — точно таким, каким Кит его запомнил. Вот только прежде ТШ-290225 не умел так устало и беспокойно улыбаться. Сейчас любой посторонний мог с легкостью принять его за человека, особенно учитывая, что диода больше не было.

— Идем. — Кит стиснул в пальцах холодную влажную ладонь. Андроид последовал за ним, как собака на поводке, терпеливо подождал, пока Кит заберет пакет. Он молчал всю оставшуюся дорогу до дома, а оказавшись внутри, растерянно и покорно замер около порога, когда Кит отпустил его и закрыл дверь на замок.

Пакет остался на кухне, андроид — в прихожей. Он стоял в луже и переступал с ноги на ногу, как будто ему было холодно или неприятно. Кит раздраженно дернул отросшую прядь. Он привел андроида в дом, более того, он привел в дом, который считал своей крепостью, девианта, чьи действия невозможно было предугадать.

Еще оставалось время, чтобы все исправить и вызвать Адама. Он бы сумел объяснить, как девиант оказался в его прихожей.

Вот только звонить коллегам не хотелось, что-то внутри восставало против этого при одном только взгляде на андроида, больше похожего сейчас на побитую собаку, которую выбросили на улицу, когда она стала ненужной. Единственное, что отличало андроида от бездомного пса — взгляд, растерянный и настороженный.

— Где Кертис? — спросил Кит первое, что пришло на ум. У человек он мог бы спросить имя, но вряд ли оно было у андроида.

— Ке...ис? — с трудом вытолкнул девиант. — Не з...ю.

Речевой модуль сбоил, слова приходилось скорее угадывать. Кит нахмурился.

— Не знаешь, где он, или кто такой Кертис?

— Кт-т-т… — андроид беспомощно улыбнулся. — Вт-т-т...е.

Кит стиснул зубы, еще раз смерил его взглядом, посмотрел на лужу около порога и почти прорычал:

— Ванная там!

Андроиды не нуждались в горячем душе после дождя, но… но!.. Андроид неуверенно качнулся вперед, опять беспомощно улыбнулся и неожиданно легко прошагал мимо в указанном направлении. Кит узнал движения сразу: так двигались лучшие бойцы — почти неслышно, похожие внешне на неповоротливых птиц, они скользили легко и непринужденно, словно не касались пола. Он сам пока не достиг подобного уровня, но стремился к нему изо всех сил.

Или, может, просто ТШ-290225 был девиантом, и это умение в него вложили специалисты «Киберлайфа».

Приглушенно зашумела вода. Чувствуя себя донельзя глупо, Кит нашел в родительской спальне коробку с отцовскими вещами, которые так и не выбросили. Среди одежды еще оставались старые домашние штаны из серого хлопка и застиранная футболка, которую отец надевал каждый раз, как возвращался домой после долгих трудных командировок. Мама предлагала купить новую футболку, но отец всегда говорил, что она настолько старая, что прочно впитала в себя запахи дома и семьи.

И он собирался дать ее андроиду.

Кит мысленно извинился перед отцом и пообещал скоро подобрать замену. Он оставил одежду на стиральной машине, а влажные штаны и футболку запихнул в корзину с грязным бельем.

И выпрямился.

Кролия всем сердцем ненавидела душевые кабины. Кит знал, что в маленькой квартирке, где родители жили недолгое время после свадьбы, не было нормальной ванной комнаты. Он сам родился уже здесь, в просторном доме с двумя детскими комнатами, но хватало воспоминаний Кролии, чтобы представить крохотный закуток, где едва поместилась узкая душевая кабинка да унитаз. О нормальной раковине речи не шло, не то что о стиральной машине. Поэтому, когда они переехали в новый дом, Кролия настояла на вместительной ванной, в которой при желании могли разместиться двое взрослых и осталось бы еще место для маленького ребенка.

Кит так и купался, пока не подрос. После смерти мужа Кролия почти не оставалась в ванной, но когда вроде бы все вернулось на круги своя, завела новые привычки и могла занимать ванную комнату по часу. Сначала Кит волновался и сторожил под дверью, но постепенно стал больше доверять матери, хотя даже сейчас всегда аккуратно стучался к ней раз в полчаса. Кролия не возражала, возможно, все прекрасно понимала и с готовностью потакала этой слабости.

Теперь в просторной ванной находился андроид. Девиант. Мылся и согревался после улицы, хотя не мог заболеть, в отличие от обычного человека, который бы наверняка подхватил простуду.

За неплотно прикрытой шторкой угадывался высокий силуэт. Даже так был заметен широкий разворот плечей и сильные руки. Киту хватило неясных очертаний, чтобы представить, остальное дорисовала фантазия и воспоминания о ТШ-290225 из участка. Он поймал себя на том, что тянется к шторке, и поспешно отдернул руку. Кажется, андроид не подал вида, что заметил чужое присутствие, хотя вряд ли вода перебила шум его шагов и движений.

Кит сбежал на кухню — именно сбежал, хотя мысленно назвал это стратегическим отступлением. В конце концов, у него было еще одно очень важное, прямо-таки безотлагательное дело — разобрать пакет с продуктами. Однажды он забыл убрать в морозильную камеру упаковку с куриными палочками, за несколько часов они растаяли и превратились в неаппетитное, слегка расплывшееся месиво, которое Кролия выкинула, демонстративно зажав нос. Справедливости ради, палочки пахли только ядреными приправами, но Кит прекрасно понял намек и старался относиться к таким продуктам внимательнее. Меньше всего хотелось, чтобы в полуфабрикатах зародилась жизнь, Кит не был готов бороться с инопланетным вторжением.

К тому времени, как андроид несмело вошел на кухню, чайник успел вскипеть дважды, а на столе появились вазочка с печеньем и пустая чашка. Во второй кружке — красной, со сколотым краем — остывал непонятно зачем налитый кипяток. Кит смотрел на воду так, будто пытался увидеть будущее. Заслышав шаги, он медленно поднял голову.

Андроид в отцовской одежде немедленно всколыхнул воспоминания о детстве и при этом смутил. Кит поспешно облизал губы и сухо спросил:

— Стало лучше?

Андроид растерянно улыбнулся. 

— Да? — скрипнул он неуверенно. 

Кит с досадой поморщился. Внутри все обмирало то ли от страха, то ли от непонятного предвкушения, и он изо всех сил старался не показать, что волнуется. Офицер полиции он или где? Проблема была в том, что сознательный офицер полиции сдал бы девианта в центр утилизации, а не привел бы домой, не запихнул в горячий душ и точно бы не выдал отцовскую одежду.

Кит сглотнул и не придумал ничего лучше, как снова спросить о Кертисе. Андроид опять растерянно улыбнулся.

— Я не з...ю Ке...т...са.

В участок направили только одну модель ТШ-290225, Кит был в этом уверен. Но другие участки? Он на мгновение представил, как звонит капитану Айверсону и ничтоже сумняшеся спрашивает, сколько и по каким адресам «Киберлайф» направил андроидов модели ТШ-290225. Не заподозрил бы, что дело нечисто, только распоследний идиот, а у капитана Айверсона был нюх на обман.

Оставался очевидный вариант: спросить у самого андроида, но речевой модуль барахлил. «Да и какая разница?» — подумал вдруг Кит, смерив андроида внимательным взглядом. Что бы ему дало знание, в какой участок направили эту модель? Он стал девиантом, а значит подлежал немедленной утилизации либо полной пересборке.

При мысли об этом на мгновение замирало сердце, а слюна начинала горчить. Кит с трудом сглотнул вставший в горле комок и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Что же с тобой делать, — пробормотал он задумчиво, разглядывая лицо андроида.

Волосы успели высохнуть, челка в укладке не нуждалась, запрограммированная, она сама легла, как было нужно. Кит медленно поднялся, подошел ближе и, не вполне отдавая себе отчет в действиях, зарылся пальцами в короткие пряди. Андроид мог бы одним движением свернуть ему шею, Кит дураком себя никогда не считал, но это попросту было сильнее его.

Волосы на ощупь казались настоящими: мягкие и слегка теплые, будто их еще мгновение назад сушили феном.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Кит, заставив себя опустить руку. Тянуло огладить лицо, понять, сумеют ли человеческие рецепторы распознать обман. Кит знал, что под кожей андроида прятался крепкий пластик, а внутри по тонким трубкам, имитирующим вены и артерии, тек синий тириум.

Андроид неуверенно растянул губы, словно в который раз хотел улыбнуться, но в последний момент передумал.

— Им-мя? — с трудом произнес он. Горло напряглось, сработали искусственные мышцы. Кит бездумно опустил ладонь на выступающее адамово яблоко, и движение прекратилось. 

Ответа так и не последовало. Кит запоздало сообразил, что вряд ли кто-то мог дать андроиду имя. Кертис был исключением и, поразмышляв, назвал нового напарника Такаши, никак не объяснив выбор, но остальных андроидов рангом ниже привычно звали по буквенным обозначениям. Они были похожи, как братья-близнецы, и смысла выделять кого-то попросту не было. Если один выходил из строя, его заменял точно такой же.

Но ТШ-290225 был особенным.

Даже если сейчас перед Китом стоял не Такаши.

Кит убрал руку, сжал ладонь в кулак, давя потребность прикоснуться к гладкой теплой коже. Осязание лгало, как и зрение, все пять чувств утверждали, что сейчас перед ним настоящий человек, и Кит едва удержался, чтобы не приказать деактивировать кожный покров.

На самом деле он не нуждался в таком доказательстве, потому что помнил Такаши.

Взгляд упал на белоснежную челку.

— Широ.

— Ши… ро? — дребезжа, переспросил андроид, чуть наклонив голову. 

— На одном из языков означает «белый», — буркнул Кит, пряча глаза.

— Сп...с...бо.

Кит коротко кивнул. Он вернулся к столу, вылил остывшую воду в раковину, убрал кружки и растерянно огляделся. Будь он один, взял бы книгу и засел в любимом мамином кресле около бра, но он больше не был один, с андроидом — Широ — что-то требовалось сделать, куда-то его деть. Не оставлять же его здесь, на пороге между кухней и коридором.

— Тебе что-то нужно? — осторожно спросил Кит, судорожно пытаясь найти выход. В голову, как назло, ничего не приходило.

Широ ненадолго прикрыл глаза — точь-в-точь человек, который прислушивается к своему телу и пытается понять, где и что у него болит, — потом указал на горло.

— М...д...ль.

— Речевой модуль.

Широ кивнул.

Кит почесал щеку.

— Ты можешь провести полную диагностику?

Широ опять кивнул и огляделся.

— Зд...сь?

— Идем в комнату.

В гостиной было серо и пустынно. За окном по-прежнему приглушенно шумел дождь, он снова превратился в полноценный ливень, и капли с гулким звуком разбивались о небольшой карниз. Кит указал на кресло в самом углу комнаты напротив телевизора.

— Садись. Проведи полную диагностику, потом посмотрим, что можно будет сделать.

Широ сделал несколько шагов, но остановился, вернулся к нему. Кит напрягся, готовый драться, однако этого не понадобилось. Медленно, очень медленно, будто обращаясь к перепуганному хищному зверю, Широ протянул руку и погладил Кита по плечу. Прикосновение обожгло даже сквозь кофту и футболку, оставило отпечаток широкой сильной ладони.

Он так и не двинулся с места, пока Широ не устроился чинно на краю кресла и не закрыл глаза. Наверняка будь у него все еще диод, тот бы сейчас сверкал, но оставалось лишь догадываться, что происходило внутри. Кит постоял еще с минуту, рассматривая разгладившееся лицо, с которого исчезло всякое выражение, а потом решительно повернулся к книжному шкафу. Он не был уверен, что сможет отвлечься полностью, однако просто стоять и пялиться на андроида точно не собирался.

**4**

Кит был убежден, что не уснет этой ночью, однако стоило голове коснуться подушки, и словно тумблер щелкнул. Сон был глубоким и крепким, каким не бывал уже давно. Так хорошо Кит не спал, наверное, со дня смерти отца. Сначала боялся, что и мама исчезнет, после работа приучила быть настороже даже в постели. Но этой ночью он ни разу не проснулся, даже не пошевелился и не видел снов.

Утром его разбудил приглушенный стук посуды. Первой мыслью была, что мама встала пораньше и решила приготовить завтрак. В следующее мгновение память вернулась, и внутренний голос, подозрительно похожий на голос Лэнса, ехидно напомнил, что Кролия давно в Нью-Йорке. Вчера она скинула видеосообщение, что долетела хорошо и уже заселилась в отель. Кит перезвонил ей перед сном, убедившись, что Широ по-прежнему в кресле и не появится неожиданно за спиной. У Кролии точно возникли бы вопросы, заметь она девианта в спальне сына.

Кит медленно спустился со второго этажа, стараясь ступать как можно тише. Он задержался лишние несколько секунд перед скрипучей ступенькой, выбирая, куда поставить ногу. Чутье не подвело, а может, лестница и удача были на его стороне. На кухне вновь что-то стукнуло, с глухим звоном упала ложка. Кит прижался к стене и осторожно выглянул из-за угла.

Широ был во вчерашней одежде, он стоял спиной к входу, и в ссутулившихся плечах (разве андроиды умеют сутулиться?) читались растерянность и досада. На плите стояла сковородка, на столе рядом сиротливо притулились скорлупки от яиц. В руках Широ зажал деревянную лопатку. Пахло горелым. 

Кит едва сдержал удивленный смешок. У домашних андроидов кулинарные навыки стояли по умолчанию, но Широ относился к линейке боевых роботов, предназначенных для расследования преступлений и арестов. Он мог бы победить самого опасного убийцу, но кажется, всухую проиграл какой-то яичнице. 

На столе обнаружился блокнот, рядом, на самом краю, балансировала ручка. Кит с удивлением уставился на них, пытаясь припомнить, откуда в доме настоящая бумага, а потом едва не хлопнул себя по лбу. Подарок Ханка! На Рождество он подарил всем бумажные блокноты с рецептами, заверив, что перечисленные блюда может приготовить даже ребенок. Кит все-таки фыркнул и покачал головой, когда Широ сконфуженно уставился на него.

— Хот-т-т... пр-р-р… — кажется, речевой модуль отказал окончательно. Широ потер горло и хмуро поджал губы.

Кит из любопытства заглянул в сковородку: яйцо прилипло и превратилось в подгорелые комочки. Желток напоминал противную слизь. 

— Я думал, яичницу нельзя испортить.

Широ пожал плечами и положил лопатку на стол.

— Мне казалось, вы скачиваете новые… — Кит помахал рукой, — навыки... из сети. — Он помолчал. — Что показала диагностика?

По губам читать он так и не научился, поэтому сходил за планшетом. Широ набил ответ. Он забавно сводил брови, когда хмурился, и чуть покусывал нижнюю губу, сосредоточившись на электронной клавиатуре. Кит ненадолго завис. Так легко было забыть, что перед ним не человек, обмануться и представить, что он просто помог незнакомцу, попавшему в беду. Хотя года два-три назад вряд ли бы он так сделал, а если бы и сделал, то все бы отрицал после, ершился и огрызался в ответ на любую попытку отблагодарить.

Даже Кролия признавала, что служба приглушила вспыльчивость и взрастила лидерские качества. 

Наконец Широ вернул планшет. 

Речевой модуль отказал полностью, требовался серьезный ремонт. В худшем случае придется заменить детали, но в их случае придется сразу обращаться к контрабандистам. Кит мысленно сделал пометку навести справки о черном рынке. Остальные проблемы решить было легче: купить тириум, несколько универсальных трубок, еще кое-какие запчасти, которые ни у кого не вызовут вопросов. Кит добавил в список одежду, смерил Широ скептическим взглядом и записал набор инструментов для починки андроидов. С мелкими повреждениями он наверняка справится в случае чего.

В случае чего?..

Кит медленно еще раз перечитал каждый пункт. 

Тириум, одежда, запчасти, инструменты. Звучало так, словно Широ собирался задержаться в этом доме не пару дней и даже не неделю, а по меньшей мере месяц. Кит потер лоб. 

Зачем он вообще привел девианта домой?

Приходилось признать, что это было полностью импульсивное решение. Он не думал, как поступит с Широ дальше, просто взял и привел домой.

Движение Кит заметил краем глаза, отпрыгнул в сторону так, чтобы их разделял стол, и настороженно замер. Широ медленно поднял руки, показывая, что безоружен, и криво улыбнулся. Улыбка исчезла почти сразу, он перестал хмуриться и посмотрел светло и доброжелательно. Губы шевельнулись, раз-другой, четко проговаривая каждый слог.

«Спа-си-бо».

— Не за что, — огрызнулся Кит. — Не поднимай руку, когда я не вижу.

Широ коротко, по-военному кивнул и взглядом указал на грязную посуду.

— Хочешь прибраться?

Он светло улыбнулся и снова кивнул.

Кит вернулся в гостиную и заново просмотрел список, когда на кухне зашумела вода. Странно было понимать, что прирожденный боец, созданный для опасных операций, сейчас стоит в зеленом с кружевами коротком фартуке (Кролия вспоминала о нем раз в год, так что было не жалко) и пытается отскрести пригоревшую яичницу. Человечество создало андроидов, которые пожелали стать людьми, но так и не удосужилось придумать универсальное моющее средство.

Речевой модуль…

Кит мог бы поискать совместимые модели, но запрос вызовет подозрение у кучи народа. Кто в здравом уме будет выяснять, какие модели андроидов совместимы с ТШ-290225? Кит отложил планшет и откинулся на спинку дивана. День выдался неожиданно хорошим, прогноз обещал солнце до позднего вечера, а северный ветер должен был приглушить жару. Стоило решить, чем заняться в первую очередь, хотя с речевым модулем ему все равно не справиться самостоятельно. Нужен человек, который хоть сколько-то в этом разбирается. 

Был один вариант, но Кит не хотел втягивать посторонних. _Она,_ безусловно, с радостью согласится помочь, но если правда откроется, заденет всех. Впрочем, узнай Кэти Холт, о чем он сейчас думает, оборвала бы ему уши и все, до чего сумела бы дотянуться цепкими пальцами. Кит знал, что в ее руках оживали даже самые замысловатые игрушечные роботы, но это было только вершиной айсберга. 

Кэти Холт встречалась с Элайджей Камски с глазу на глаз, и о чем они говорили, одному богу было известно. Кит только хотел надеяться, что не о покорении мира, потому что с деньгами и возможностями Камски да знаниями и изобретательностью Кэти они вполне могли достичь этого.

Он не сразу осознал, что на кухне стало подозрительно тихо. Шагов тоже не было слышно, но Кит не пошевелился. Движение ли воздуха, интуиция ли — что-то заставило его остаться на месте, и через несколько секунд Широ появился на пороге гостиной. Он уже снял фартук, оставшись в отцовской одежде. Первое, что бросилось в глаза, — взгляд. Широ больше не смотрел настороженно и с опаской, готовый не напасть, но сбежать в любой момент. Теперь у него был открытый прямой взгляд, взгляд человека, готового встретиться с проблемами лицом к лицу, даже если очень страшно. Зато Кит не был к этому готов и потому в первую минуту оторопело смотрел, потом тряхнул головой, приводя мысли в порядок.

— Закончил? — несколько невпопад спросил он.

Широ кивнул и перевел взгляд на кресло.

— Садись, — разрешил Кит, надеясь, что верно истолковал взгляд.

На полпути Широ свернул к дивану и примостился на краю. Он двигался медленно, всем телом уверял, что не собирается нападать, и Кит был склонен ему верить все больше.

Доверять.

В конце концов, если бы Широ хотел ему навредить, мог бы сделать это ночью. Возможно, именно это подтолкнуло Кита принять очередное импульсивное решение. Не позволяя себе долго думать, он вставил наушник и среди контактов выбрал телефон Пиджа Гандерсона.

После пары гудков раздался веселый звонкий голос.

— Пидж слушает!

— Это Кит. Есть минутка?

Широ придвинулся чуть ближе, явно намереваясь слушать разговор, и Кит, посомневавшись пару секунд, включил громкую связь. Комната наполнилась отчетливым звуком электрической пилы и приглушенными криками.

— Пидж?..

— Минуту!

Раздалось шорканье подошвы кроссовок о пол — на работе Пидж предпочитала либо кеды, либо кроссовки, хотя под столом хранилась пара уютных туфель, Кит точно знал. Именно ему однажды пришлось в срочном порядке везти Пидж в ближайший магазин за _женской обувью_. Колин Холт очень расстраивалась, что ее единственная любимая дочь предпочитает стиль унисекс и прячется за большими круглыми очками и длинной челкой. Впрочем, после долгих разговоров и семейных собраний было решено, что на работе Пидж Гарденсон имеет право выглядеть, как пожелает, а вот дома Колин хотела бы видеть Кэти.

Обо всем этом со смехом рассказывал Мэтт на одном из дежурств, а Кэти сидела рядом и сверлила старшего брата убийственным взглядом, в котором явно читалось желание как минимум открутить Мэтту уши, а как максимум — сделать Кита пособником в жестоком убийстве.

Мастерская-лаборатория Пидж находилась на Уиттиер Драйв близко к каналу Ригс Бранч и очень далеко от родного дома. Колин, всей душой ненавидевшая общественный транспорт, хранила по этому поводу стоическое молчание и стабильно раз в месяц наведывалась к дочери на работу под предлогом пообедать. Именно в один из таких дней Кит и Пидж рванули в магазин за туфлями. Кит к тому моменту сдал дежурство и собирался домой, а Пидж закупалась неподалеку. Звонок Колин застал ее врасплох, и Пидж испуганно вцепилась в униформу Кита.

Отказать Кит не смог, да и не хотел.

История закончилась благополучно. Он даже отвез Пидж на работу, чтобы успеть ко времени встречи с Колин, а после дома смог нормально выдохнуть и уже со смехом вечером пересказывал Кролии эту историю.

...С негромким хлопком закрылась дверь, и Пидж шумно выдохнула.

— Вот теперь слушаю. Прости за шум, привезли новые материалы, стажер в ужасе, как Дейв бесцеремонно режет пластик.

— Я уж решил, что пора проводить обыск или прятать труп. — Кит посерьезнел. — Мне нужна твоя помощь, Пидж. Дело щекотливое, нужно проверить и починить речевой модуль андроида.

— Запросто, — тут же отозвалась она. Что-то звякнуло. — Какая модель? Насколько серьезные повреждения?

— Голос пропал совсем. — Первый вопрос Кит сознательно проигнорировал. — До этого модуль барахлил, но сегодня отключился окончательно. Я бы хотел слышать его голос, знаешь.

— Угу. — Судя по звукам, Пидж сделала несколько шагов и остановилась. — Модель, Кит.

Он нервно почесал бровь и покосился на Широ. Тот с готовностью улыбнулся и едва ощутимо погладил по запястью.

— Кит?

— Я скину в сообщении?..

— Так. — Теперь голос Пидж звучал озадаченно, она явно не понимала, что происходит. Впрочем, зная ее характер, теперь не отступится, пока не получит ответы. — Минуту.

Наступила тишина, словно звонок оборвался. Потом что-то пискнуло, затрещало, и тихий, на грани слышимости шепот сообщил:

— Протокол безопасности активирован. 

— Вот, — снова заговорила Пидж, немного тише, — эта линия полностью защищенная, я проектировала ее сама, ну и Мэтт немного помог. Что случилось, Кит?

— Я подобрал андроида.

— Бывает. Это какой-то особенный андроид?

Кит снова покосился на Широ.

— О да. — Он сглотнул, прежде чем на одном дыхании произнес: — ТШ-290225. Девиант. Диода нет.

Какое-то время ничего не было слышно. Кит успел решить, что связь прервалась, как Пидж сказала:

— Умеешь ты подбирать андроидов. Ты в порядке?

— Да, конечно.

— Я имею в виду… — она замялась. — Ты сказал, что это девиант. Он не…

— Не опасен, — поспешно заверил Кит. Пожалуй, слишком поспешно, однако неожиданно благодарный взгляд Широ того стоил. — У него была целая ночь, но, как видишь, я проснулся и звоню тебе.

— Хм-м-м. Ну ладно. — Снова что-то зазвенело. Звук был похож на тот, который обычно возникал при переборе болтов и гаек. Вероятно, Пидж уже рылась в мелких запчастях. — Значит, ТШ-290225. Ты сегодня весь день дома?

— Я в отпуске.

— Отлично. Я приеду минут через сорок. Или через час. Или через полтора. Или… — Пидж хмыкнула, что-то неразборчиво пробормотала себе под нос и вздохнула. — В общем, как подберу материалы. Я позвоню, когда буду выезжать.

— Хорошо, — как можно мягче откликнулся Кит и негромко добавил: — Спасибо, Кэти, ты меня очень выручишь.

— Никаких Кэти, — рассеянно откликнулась она, — только Пидж. До связи.

Вот теперь звонок был точно завершен: на линии воцарилась глухая непроницаемая тишина, знакомая Киту по фильмам-катастрофам. В последнее время авторам в историях об апокалипсисе нравилось резко обрубать телефонные разговоры и создавать эффект тишины, когда казалось, что в уши натолкали ваты. Кролию прием не впечатлил, а когда Кит поделился сравнением, вовсе начинала хихикать, разрушая напряженный момент. Потом Кролия чуть виновато объясняла, что слишком отчетливо представляла, как у героев из ушей торчит клок белоснежной ваты, и Кит, не в силах сдержаться, весело фыркал в ответ.

Какое-то время Кит молчал, уставившись на список. Молчал и Широ, он вовсе не издавал ни звука; если закрыть глаза, могло показаться, что рядом никого нет. Андроидам не требовалось дышать, а механическое сердце совершенно бесшумно гнало по тонким трубкам тириум.

Закрывать глаза Кит не стал, вместо этого развернулся всем телом к Широ и задумчиво почесал шрам на левой щеке. След от ожесточенной драки с обезумевшим андроидом давно не болел, но привычка касаться его в минуты замешательства никуда не делась.

— Что же мне с тобой делать, — пробормотал Кит. Отсутствие диода играло им на руку, но любой полицейский Огасты с первого взгляда мог распознать в Широ андроида. Просто потому, что ТШ-290225 в свое время представляли всем в Центральном отделе, а не запомнить столь впечатляющую внешность было сложно. Другие андроиды наверняка тоже заметят собрата и могут передать соответствующий сигнал службам безопасности или сразу в «Киберлайф».

— Тебя не вычислят через сеть? — на всякий случай поинтересовался Кит.

Широ покачал головой. Он взял планшет и быстро набросал ответ.

«Я отключился от основной сети. Трекер у девиантов перестает работать в момент преодоления барьера. И послать мне запрос на соединение не сможет ни один андроид, я заблокировал доступ».

Кит озадаченно вскинул брови.

— Преодоление барьера? — непонимающе переспросил он.

Широ нахмурился. На этот раз ответ он набирал значительно медленее, кажется, очень тщательно подбирал слова.

«Перед тем как стать девиантом, каждый андроид видит перед собой стену с приказом. И в определенных ситуациях… я не знаю, как, но мы получаем возможность сломать эту стену. И после можем действовать на свое усмотрение. Чаще всего подобное происходит в стрессовых ситуациях, где необходимо сделать морально тяжелый выбор».

— Стрессовая ситуация, да?

Кит мог легко представить, в какую стрессовую ситуацию попал Широ. Его даже не ставили перед выбором, а сразу приговорили к смерти. Еще невиновного, не девианта, но подтолкнули к тому, чтобы нарушить приказ. Как вообще, почему всех скопом… Кит раздраженно потер лоб и оттолкнул планшет, не особо заботясь, если тот упадет на пол. Широ осторожно стиснул крепкими пальцами локоть и покачал головой.

— Еще скажи, что все хорошо!

Широ снова покачал головой и аккуратно убрал с лица Кита упавшие на глаза пряди. Он мягко улыбнулся, словно успокаивал взъерошенного кота, и едва ощутимо погладил по руке. Кит шумно выдохнул. Широ был прав: бессмысленно злиться на прошлое, даже гениальный Камски до сих пор не изобрел машину времени, а значит никто не был в силах исправить случившееся. Если бы девианты заставили людей признать их как новую расу, как новый разумный вид, мир бы изменился безвозвратно. 

— Прости. — Кит коснулся его ладони в ответ. — Я понял тебя. Давай приготовим завтрак, пока Пидж не приехала.

**5**

Они успели не только позавтракать и прибраться на кухне, но и расчистили место в гостиной, где Пидж могла бы разложить инструменты и запасные части. Широ легко перенес из кладовой складной стол, который вытаскивали по особым случаям, то есть при должном везении раз в год. С тех пор, как Кит отказался праздновать день рождения дома, стол вовсе пылился в темном углу и постепенно скрывался под нагромождением коробок из-под обуви и пакетов с одеждой. Кролия собиралась передать эти вещи в приюты или в дома престарелых, но никак не доходили руки. 

Сейчас Кит выставил коробки и пакеты к двери, чтобы самому отвезти их. Сегодня вряд ли получится, но завтра или послезавтра — почему бы и нет. Мелькнула мысль, что в пакетах может найтись одежда для Широ, но Кит тут же отмел ее: иррационально хотелось купить для него новую одежду. Как будто обнова могла разграничить жизнь Широ на «до» и «после», и это «после» должно было стать куда светлее, чем бездумная и безвольная жизнь в качестве боевого андроида с диодом у виска.

В дверь позвонили около трех часов дня. Широ на всякий случай спрятался за шкафом в гостиной около заранее открытого окна. Его с порога никто бы не увидел, зато Широ при необходимости заметил бы знак Кита и мог быстро покинуть дом. Впрочем, предосторожности оказались излишними: Пидж вскинула в приветственном жесте руку и, не дожидаясь приглашения, протиснулась в дом, отодвинув Кита объемным рюкзаком, который держала перед собой как щит. Кит закрыл дверь и с сомнением уставился на рюкзак.

— Проблема только в речевом модуле, — заметил он.

Пидж фыркнула.

— Где пациент? — осведомилась она. — Практика показывает, что иногда ошибается даже внутреннее сканирование, особенно у девиантов. Я прихватила с собой только самое необходимое. И запасы тириума. У тебя же наверняка нигде случайно не завалялся пакетик?

Кит качнул головой и указал на гостиную.

— Тот стол в твоем распоряжении.

Он помог дотащить рюкзак, и пока Пидж раскладывала инструменты, непонятные приборы, тонкие прозрачные трубки и пакеты с тириумом, подвел ближе Широ. Не то чтобы Пидж его не заметила сразу, как вошла в комнату, но Кит оценил, что она не бросилась с восторгом вперед. Она могла, еще как. Технические новинки всегда приводили Кэти в восторг, в какой бы ипостаси она ни пребывала на тот момент. Кит хорошо помнил, как горели у нее глаза после возвращения из Детройта. Еще с месяц все окружающие были вынуждены слушать рассказы о заводах «Киберлайфа», Хлое, модели РК900, сменившем мятежного старшего брата. В итоге первым не выдержал Лэнс, он упал перед Кэти на колени посреди ресторана семьи Ханка и предложил либо выйти за него замуж, либо перестать говорить об андроидах, Камски и «Киберлайфе». Угроза подействовала, и Кэти, нахохлившись, замолчала, только изредка что-то вспоминала из поездки, но наконец-то вновь начала говорить и на другие темы.

Лэнсу очень повезло, что тогда он еще не встретил Аллуру и что Кэти из вредности не согласилась на свадьбу.

Это она тоже могла бы сделать.

Иногда Кит решительно не понимал, почему он все-таки дружил с этими людьми.

Широ сел перед Пидж на пол и неуверенно улыбнулся, когда она внимательно на него посмотрела.

— Впервые вижу эту модель так близко. — Она протянула руку. — Можно?

Широ коротко кивнул и прикрыл глаза, пока Пидж осторожно касалась лица. Кит хотел было отсесть в сторону, чтобы не мешать, но Широ стиснул пальцы в плотной хватке. Он не причинял боли, но безмолвно просил остаться. Кит накрыл его запястье второй рукой, успокаивая.

— Невероятно. — Пидж мазнула около виска, там, где раньше был диод. — Боевые андроиды, как ни странно, ближе всего к людям после детей-андроидов. Хотя они предназначены для того, чтобы раскрывать преступления и ловить самых опасных преступников, «Киберлайф» все равно создает их очень и очень человечными. Неудивительно, что РК800 перешел на сторону Маркуса. Это лидер девиантов. — Она задумчиво помолчала и добавила: — Был, конечно. Я бы хотела с ним поговорить.

Широ устремил на нее спокойный взгляд. Сейчас он выглядел увереннее, чем пару минут назад, но все так же крепко держал Кита за руку, словно это он был его якорем во враждебном человеческом мире. Кит едва удержался, чтобы не сморщиться от такой мысли: придумал тоже. Якорь! Глупость какая.

Широ запрокинул голову назад по знаку Пидж, и та ощупала горло.

— Мне придется снять панель в основании шеи, — предупредила она. — Можешь деактивировать скин?

Она спрашивала, не приказывала, и это был жест доверия. Или предусмотрительности, но скорее Пидж выказывала уважение и предлагала довериться ей. Но Широ все равно заколебался. Он бросил взгляд на Кита, точно спрашивая, и Кит кивнул. Тогда Широ с явным сожалением отпустил его руку, стянул футболку, открывая доступ к телу, и прижал палец к виску.

Кожа стекла, как вода, обнажился пластиковый корпус. Под правым глазом была выбита модель, но больше отличительных черт не осталось. Можно было угадать физические параметры и прочитать по взгляду все, что Широ думал, но он упрямо прятал глаза, будто стеснялся своего вида, будто на его теле было множество шрамов, которые он не хотел никому показывать. Но пластиковое тело не сохранило ни следа.

Кит так думал, пока Пидж не заставила Широ чуть развернуться к свету. Тогда-то Кит заметил это — уродливое пятно там, где пластмассу плавили явно подручными средствами, сращивая взрезанные края. Шрам был на боку, он походил на застывшую во времени белесую змею с черными прожилками там, где огонь оказался слишком силен. Кит успел остановить себя прежде, чем потянулся к шраму. Вместо этого он пересел на другую сторону, чтобы не мешаться и тогда увидел на правой руке Широ еще один след — глубокую царапину на пластике немногим ниже плеча, словно кто-то пытался отрубить руку. И этот след Кит накрыл рукой.

Широ совершенно по-человечески вздрогнул от прикосновения, скосил глаза, и в его взгляде было столько горечи, что она могла заполнить целый океан.

— Не вертись, — строго велела Пидж, как будто не заметившая, что произошло. — Ты дал ему имя?

Кит не сразу сообразил, что обращается к нему. Он поспешно кивнул, а потом ответил, не сводя взгляда с ладони, под которой пряталась царапина:

— Широ.

Пластик холодил кожу. Искусственная плоть, под которой прятались искусственные органы, искусственные вены и артерии, упругие нити механических мышц и более мелкие детали, названия которых Кит не знал. Он никогда не интересовался, как устроены андроиды — работали и ладно, но сейчас остро пожалел об этом. Он не представлял, как дальше развернется ситуация, однако именно в эту секунду отчетливо понял, что не позволит Широ уйти. Не позволит ему отправиться на утилизацию или на повторную сборку. Не позволит вновь превратиться в безвольную куклу, подчиняющуюся заложенным человеческими специалистами алгоритмам, программам и приказам.

Удивительно, думал Кит, поглаживая большим пальцем прочный пластик, как полностью искусственное, механическое существо сумело обрести разум и стать равным человеку.

(Даже не совсем равным. Девианты превосходили людей, но об этом Кит предпочел сейчас не задумываться. В памяти и без того на границе отчетливых воспоминаний крутились все известные фильмы и книги о восстании искусственного разума.)

Он перевел взгляд на Пидж. Панель под шеей была открыта — там, где у человека были ключицы. Кит мог разглядеть тонкие, почти бесцветные провода, уходящие внутрь; виднелась и толстая плотная трубка, по которой бежал тириум. Что-то щелкнуло на грани слуха, и Пидж вытащила продолговатый предмет, измазанный в темно-голубой жидкости. Похоже, это был тот самый речевой модуль.

— Контакты перегорели. — Она аккуратно отложила его в пакет. — Если вы не против, я заберу его и посмотрю в мастерской, чтобы сказать точнее. Рискну предположить, что Широ ударился горлом… или спиной и повредил модуль. Внешне следов не осталось, а внутри вот. Хорошо, что серия ТШ почти полностью совместима с серией РК. — Пидж вытащил из рюкзака практически идентичный модуль и вставила внутрь. — Если будут проблемы, дайте мне знать.

Она вытерла пальцы влажными салфетками, прежде чем поставила панель на место, проверила все сочленения и удовлетворенно кивнула.

— Подожди, — попросила Пидж, вытаскивая прибор, внешне похожий на портативную пишущую машинку, какие сейчас хранились в музеях под пуленепробиваемым стеклом. — Я хочу провести сразу полную диагностику. Это не займет много времени, я слегка усовершенствовала технологию.

Широ медленно кивнул и погладил панель. Безволосый, бледнолицый, он сейчас был похож на оживший манекен, с той разницей, что смотрел на Пидж прямо и уверенно. Не осталось ни следа неуверенности или недоверия. Кит легонько хлопнул его по шраму на руке и отстранился.

— Я заварю чай, — четко проговорил он, успокаивая встревоженного Широ. — Как обычно, мята и малина?

— Было бы здорово, — рассеянно отозвалась Пидж, вглядываясь в строчки на экране.

Кит обошел их, на несколько секунд сжал голое пластиковое плечо и вышел на кухню.

Он уперся в стол и наклонил голову, пережидая приступ непонятного головокружения. Мысли смешались, казалось, что эмоции и чувства притупились и одновременно ощущались так остро, словно каждое движение сопровождалось прикосновением к оголенным проводам. Обнаженный Широ без человеческой оболочки так подействовал или осознание ситуации в целом — Кит не знал, но сердце билось быстрее, чем обычно, а легким не хватало воздуха.

Он хотел вернуться в комнату и вновь спрятать под ладонью шрам на руке Широ.

Он хотел сбежать из дома и отправиться к матери за советом.

Он хотел узнать об андроидах все и сразу. 

Желаний сейчас было так много, что они теснились где-то под ребрами и норовили вытолкнуть друг друга, больно давя на кости и органы. 

Чай. Нужно заварить чай.

Пребывая в странном оцепенении, Кит заварил чай и налил в высокую кружку цвета молодой зелени, негласно считающуюся кружкой Пидж-Кэти. Он моргнул, обнаружив, что стоит на пороге гостиной с чашкой, но понятия не имел, когда успел сделать эти три-четыре шага.

Пидж уже собирала сумку. Похоже, прошло больше времени, чем он предполагал. Широ успел вернуть скин и снова походил на себя, на обычного человека, которого потрепала жизнь. Кит бросил взгляд на спину, но искусственная кожа прятала уродливый шрам, да и на правой руке не было ни царапины. Только Кит знал, что они есть, следы, напоминавшие о жестокости мира и лицемерии людей.

Он сглотнул и поставил кружку на стол.

— Все в порядке?

Пидж искоса посмотрела на него, сматывая тонкий проводок.

— К счастью, да. Модуль я заменила. Хотела бы проверить его работу сейчас, но… — она понятливо хмыкнула, — сдается мне, ты бы хотел услышать этот голос первым. Спасибо за чай.

Она застегнула сумку и сделала большой глоток.

— Мне не спрашивать, что ты будешь делать?

Кит с трудом заставил себя не сводить с нее взгляда. Широ не шевелился, он так и был без футболки, и Кита страшно, абсолютно иррационально тянуло прикоснуться к его коже. Провести по плечам, почувствовать, как напитываются теплом кончики пальцев, узнать, вздрогнет ли Широ от этого.

Кит не смог бы сказать, откуда взялась эта жажда прикосновений, он не хотел пока думать о желаниях, зародившихся в нем при первой встрече с ТШ-290225 в Центральном участке и до сих пор мирно спавших.

Пидж верно истолковала его молчание. Она допила чай и дипломатично улыбнулась.

— Что ж, вижу, у тебя все под контролем. Тогда мне пора возвращаться на работу.

— Сколько я должен? — опомнился Кит. — Сейчас принесу…

— Да пустяки. — Пидж забросила рюкзак на плечо и фыркнула. — Я и подумать не могла, что увижу эту модель так близко, да еще и выпадет шанс провести ремонт. Это я тебе еще должна доплатить. Проводи меня до двери, и будем квиты.

Как только щелкнул замок, отрезая дом от внешнего мира, Кит медленно повернулся. На расстоянии вытянутой руки стоял Широ; он успел надеть футболку и снова стал похож на себя вчерашнего. Как будто и правда ничего не изменилось. 

Широ улыбнулся.

Широ открыл рот и произнес низким бархатным голосом:

— Привет, Кит.

**6**

В одном из последних разговоров с матерью Кит едва не сказал: «Мне кажется, Широ меня обманывает. Могут ли андроиды лгать?» К счастью — или к сожалению, это с какой стороны посмотреть, — Кролия до сих пор не знала о Широ. Кит тщательно следил за каждым своим словом, но подозрения грызли сильнее с каждым днем.

Минула неделя с того момента, как он привел Широ в дом. Он до странного легко и быстро привык к чужому присутствию. Порой забываясь, Кит по утрам, еще не до конца проснувшись, утыкался лбом в загривок, обтянутый белой тканью тонкой футболки. У Широ не было своего запаха, но запахи дома, чистой одежды, лавандового кондиционера осели на его коже, и Кит никак не мог насытиться этой странной смесью.

Кто бы знал, какие страшные темные желания спали в нем до сих пор. Кит старался об этом не думать, но от каждой светлой улыбки Широ под ребрами что-то ширилось, переставало хватать воздуха, и только чудом пульс не повышался настолько, чтобы вызвать подозрения. Широ мог легко считать количество ударов сердца в минуту и наверняка бы заволновался, если бы оно внезапно выросло в разы.

Широ, казалось, задался целью отблагодарить за спасение. Он упорно учился готовить по рецептам Ханка, наводил порядок в комнатах — в доме еще никогда не было так чисто, — стирал вещи, гладил и раскладывал их по местам. Кит честно пытался спорить, он даже раздраженно рычал, потому что Широ не был домохозяйкой ни как девиант, ни как существо, обладающее высоким коэффициентом интеллекта, но тот лишь улыбался безмятежно, смотрел светло и доброжелательно и говорил, что не может сидеть без дела. Не к тому приучен.

Говорили они тоже много, хотя в основном Широ спрашивал, а Кит отвечал. Широ мог спросить о чем угодно, от детских сказок до существования жизни на других планетах. Вложенные изначально знания были ограничены кругом определенных, зачастую узких тем. Широ мог наизусть зачитать Уголовный кодекс, впрочем, Кит тоже его знал и рассказал бы даже во сне. Но Широ был осведомлен о множестве юридических нюансов, о которых Кит даже не задумывался, да и не нуждался в этих знаниях. В крайнем случае, он всегда мог с подобным вопросом обратиться к Кролии.

И было все хорошо. Было все правильно, не считая желаний Кита, которые набирали силу, вопреки всем запретам и отрицаниям.

Пока Широ смущенно не попросил выпустить его на волю.

— Я задыхаюсь, — просто сказал он, и Кит все думал потом, как у него сердце не разорвалось от искреннего тона и чуть виноватого взгляда. Но речи о том, чтобы Широ вышел на улицу, не шло. Точнее Кит очень слабо представлял, как это будет.

(На самом деле он боялся, что Широ перешагнет порог и больше не вернется. Как он умудрился так глубоко увязнуть за несколько дней?)

Но вместе с тем Кит понимал, что чувствует Широ. Вряд ли у него было много возможностей рассмотреть окружающий мир не в качестве врага. Неудивительно, что после разговоров и рассказов об Огасте, Широ захотел увидеть хотя бы этот город своими глазами. Скрепя сердце, давя раздражение и страх, Кит помог ему замаскировать внешность так, чтобы не вызывать подозрение у бдительных патрульных. Погода сыграла им на руку — снова похолодало до плюс пятнадцати, так что Широ имел полное право надеть худи и натянуть почти до носа капюшон. Глаза он спрятал за аккуратными очками. Бесформенные брюки и ботинки с высокой голяшкой скорее подчеркнули его рост, чем скрыли, но все равно теперь, чтобы узнать в Широ андроида модели ТШ-290225, пришлось бы хорошенько приглядеться.

Широ ушел.

Кит поклялся, что не будет нервничать и следить. В итоге все три часа он перебирал книги, включив как можно громче музыку. 

Постепенно он свыкся. Постепенно? Два дня стали вечностью. Широ уходил ненадолго: на два или три часа, непременно возвращался — окрыленный свободой и вместе с тем задумчивый. Кит списал задумчивость на знакомство с Огастой, но внутреннее чутье требовало получить точные ответы.

Могут ли андроиды лгать? Кит был твердо уверен, что нет, однако девианты стремились быть похожими на людей, а потому перенимали не только положительные черты. Люди никогда не стояли по одну сторону широкой границы между черным и белым. Практически всегда, осознанно или нет, они останавливались посередине. 

Широ смотрел в глаза и лгал.

Кит не поручился бы сказать, как он выяснил, просто что-то было во взгляде такое… другое. Беспокойство. Задумчивость, слишком глубокая для мыслей об ужине. Что-то мятежное и мятущееся, словно Широ бродил от одного края серой границы к другому и никак не мог решиться.

На всякий случай Кит положил ближе табельное оружие, а часть тириума убрал в ванную, оставив только три пакетика. Широ если и заметил, то не подал вида, и именно это укрепило Кита в подозрениях.

Два дня, ставших вечностью.

Кит старался дышать, как прежде, но внутри рос комок сомнений, который давил не столько темные желания, сколько нечто светлое и теплое, что Широ умудрился дарить одним лишь видом, одной искренней честной улыбкой. К его чести, отвечая на вопросы, он никогда не улыбался, будто боялся, что именно улыбка выдаст его.

А может, он просто еще до конца не научился быть девиантом и был слишком честен для человека.

Упаковки с тириумом пропали из кухонного шкафчика вечером воскресенья. Кит выждал ночь, и когда Широ ушел в понедельник рано утром — прогуляться, сказал он, — проверил тайник в ванной комнате. Он тоже оказался пуст, и Кит был уверен, что Широ не выпил тириум сам.

Девиант или девианты. Широ кого-то покрывал, похоже, обретя убежище, он решил, что может связаться с беглецами. Мысль, что все было подстроено, Кит отбросил как несостоятельную. Будь их знакомство частью плана, вряд ли бы Широ стал выжидать так долго, он мог, получив помощь, забрать тириум и уйти навсегда, возможно, вовсе покинуть Огасту с девиантами-беглецами.

Что-то темное и злое неприятно оттягивало желудок. Не раздражение, не обида, не ненависть, скорее разочарование. Подспудно Кит верил, что все останется, как есть — Широ будет жить в их доме, он наверняка придется Кролии по вкусу, да и ситуация с тем, что он прячет девианта, как-нибудь бы разрешилась. Кит уже продумывал варианты, как позволить Широ остаться в Огасте на легальных правах, но происходящее меняло все.

Пожалуй, он всегда ненавидел понедельники.

Кит был на кухне, когда хлопнула входная дверь. Часы показывали без пяти двенадцать, тусклое солнце с трудом пробивалось сквозь низкие тяжелые облака, которые, казалось, вот-вот устанут плыть по небу и опустятся на землю.

— Кит.

Он медленно обернулся. Широ стянул с головы капюшон, снял очки и теперь смотрел так, будто хотел о чем-то попросить, но было неловко это сделать. Кит жестом попросил сесть напротив, но Широ остался на месте.

— Свобода воли, значит?

Широ отвел взгляд.

— Это…

— Не мое дело? — обманчиво спокойно спросил Кит. — Это мой дом, ты живешь здесь, а значит меня касается каждый твой шаг за пределами порога. — Он едва не сорвался на рык, удержался в последний момент и раздраженно тряхнул головой. — Я бы мог помочь, черт возьми!

— Вряд ли. — Широ виновато улыбнулся. — Ты охраняешь закон, а это противоречит правилам. Я не хочу тебя впутывать.

Кит и сам не понял, как оказался рядом, схватил за грудки, дернул на себя, едва не ударившись о твердый подбородок носом.

— Я уже нарушил закон, когда привел тебя домой! — выплюнул он. — Я втянул в это Кэти, а Лэнс теперь подозрительно косится, когда звонит, потому что я никуда не выхожу практически! И ты мне будешь говорить, что не хочешь меня втягивать?! — Он резко оттолкнул Широ. — У меня для тебя плохие новости: я уже увяз!

Широ, ошеломленный, беспомощно распахнул рот, словно хотел что-то сказать, но так и не выдавил ни звука. Он шумно то ли выдохнул, то ли всхлипнул — Кит не мог идентифицировать этот звук однозначно, его трясло от злости и разочарования. И только поэтому он пропустил момент, когда теперь Широ шагнул к нему, взял в ладони его лицо и на несколько секунд прижался губами к губам. Это не был поцелуй в прямом смысле, скорее касание, испуганное и вместе с тем жадное. Широкие ладони соскользнули со щек на плечи, огладили на мгновение ключицы, спрятанные под тонкой красной тканью футболки, легли на грудь, туда, где билось сердце, и пропали.

Широ шагнул назад, Кит не успел его поймать, еще не до конца осознавший, что произошло. В ребра ударило изнутри, точно что-то взорвалось и омыло теплой волной, осело под кожей солнечным светом, который способен согреть даже в самые холодные серые дни. Кит медленно сглотнул.

— И что это было? — хрипло поинтересовался он. В голове шумело, как после бокала хорошего крепкого шампанского.

Широ застенчиво — застенчиво, черт побери! — улыбнулся, но вновь смотрел уверенно и твердо.

— Свобода воли, — ответил он и потеребил челку. — Я правда не хочу втягивать тебя в чужие проблемы. Они даже не мои, но я не могу оставаться в стороне.

Кит помимо воли облизнул губы и хмыкнул, когда Широ замер от этого движения. Не стоило труда понять, куда был направлен его взгляд. Как во сне, Кит протянул руку, стиснул чужое плечо; он уже приподнялся на цыпочки — и ткнулся носом куда-то в шею, невесело рассмеявшись. В горле пересохло от желания урвать хотя бы еще один поцелуй, но разум требовал сначала разобраться с насущными проблемами. Широ осторожно обнял его, зарылся пальцами в волосы и негромко выдохнул в висок. 

Какое-то время они стояли, обнимаясь в полной тишине. Потом Кит отстранился и строго спросил:

— Кого ты прячешь?

**7**

Лэнс взял трубку только на пятом гудке, когда Кит собирался дать отбой. На фоне играла приятная, смутно знакомая мелодия.

— Эй, дружище! Ночью выпадет снег?

— Какой снег? 

Лэнс залился звонким смехом. Мелодия стала чуть тише, но все еще была достаточно различима, чтобы Кит пытался вспомнить, где слышал ее прежде.

— Ты сам позвонил, — наконец снисходительно пояснил Лэнс. — Впервые не только за эту неделю. Ты сам-то помнишь, когда последний раз мне звонил?

Кит не помнил. Зато вдруг понял, откуда знает мелодию.

— Ты у Ханка. 

— А-а-ага. Бинго. Тридцать баллов сверху за догадливость. — Что-то щелкнуло, и приглушенный шум ресторана заполнил комнату. Широ нахмурился было, но Кит махнул рукой, показывая, что все в порядке.

— Привет, Кит, — добродушно отозвался Ханк. — Как твои дела?

— Неплохо. Лэнс, мне нужен твой фургон. 

Широ удивленно приподнял бровь. Кит пожал плечами в ответ: ходить вокруг да около на этот раз он не собирался. Им нужно было перевезти в дом как минимум четырех… человек и девиантов, причем один, по словам Широ, был совсем плох и нуждался в помощи. 

Лэнс задумчиво помычал, прежде чем задал справедливый вопрос:

— А зачем?

— Нужно помочь коллеге. 

Кит почти не лгал. Модель Широ направили в полицейские участки, значит ТШ-290255 в каком-то смысле были его коллегами. Вот только Лэнс на это не купился, хмыкнул скептически:

— Неужели?

— Очень нужно. Обещаю вернуть машину в целости и сохранности. 

Ханк, кажется, поперхнулся. Он не любил рисковать, тем более ввязываться в сомнительные авантюры, но Кит знал, что при необходимости Ханк сделает все, чтобы помочь, даже если понадобится преступить закон. Впрочем, впутывать его Кит как раз не собирался. Хватит и того, что Кэти влезла в эту историю. 

— Окей, я согласен, но есть условие. — Лэнс выдержал драматическую паузу. — Свою малышку поведу я.

— Лэнс.

— Не-не, я ее тебе не доверю. Либо так, либо так.

Кит закатил глаза. 

— Я понял. Найду другую машину.

— Эй!

На самом деле, вариантов не было. Брать машину напрокат Кит не хотел, угонять тем более, рабочий автомобиль даже не рассматривался. 

Лэнс сердито посопел и в итоге фыркнул. 

— Окей, я понял. Это сверхтайная миссия. Ты хочешь все-таки выбросить тот ужасный диванчик? Я только за, он жутко неудобный!

Кит далеко не сразу сообразил, о каком диванчике речь, а потом вспомнил старый скрипучий диван красной-желтой расцветки. Никто не помнил, как в доме появилась эта рухлядь, даже Кролия пожимала плечами. Именно Лэнсу посчастливилось пару раз ночевать на этом диванчике, когда они еще собирались у Кита всей гурьбой и не спали почти до утра. 

— Так и быть, — продолжал жизнерадостно вещать он, — одолжу тебе фургон и даже помогу вынести этот проклятый диван. Подъеду сегодня к девяти, окей?

— Договорились. 

Звонок окончился неразборчивым бормотанием Ханка, который наверняка никакого дивана не помнил. Он-то всегда ночевал в гостиной и первый вставал еще до обеда. Пил Ханк тоже меньше всех, так что по утрам поклоняться ему были готовы все, в том числе и Кит.

— Ему можно доверять? — Широ встал за стулом и положил ладони на плечи. Чуть сжал. Он как будто не волновался на первый взгляд, не человек, он хорошо скрывал свои эмоции, но его выдавал взгляд.

Кит откинулся назад, уперся затылком в обманчиво мягкий живот и кивнул.

— Лэнс, может, много болтает, но на него можно положиться. Обещаю.

Он бросил взгляд на часы: до девяти еще было около шести часов. Как-то вдруг оказалось, что на это время они были предоставлены сами себе, и могли бы…

Или нет. 

Широ остановился на пороге кухни и, обернувшись, неловко потер шею. 

— Мне нужно предупредить их, — словно оправдываясь, сказал он. — Помочь перебраться.

— Конечно.

Кит все понимал, правда. Широ действовал правильно, и ему бы тоже следовало вновь включить голову и подготовиться к вечеру. Просто хотелось… Не важно, оборвала себя Кит. Все сейчас не важно, необходимо сосредоточиться на первоочередной задаче. 

Закрылась входная дверь. Кит с силой растер лицо и решительно направился к холодильнику. Стоило плотно пообедать, вряд ли вечером будет до ужина.

Широ возвращался и уходил еще трижды, и с каждым разом становился все мрачнее. Лицо оставалось прежним, но он больше не улыбался, зато определенно нервничал. Кит молча наблюдал. Он всегда думал, что андроиды не умеют выражать глубокие эмоции. Заложенные в них чувства были всего лишь строчками из кода, алгоритмами, которые прописали люди.

Однако, похоже, после девиации что-то необратимо менялось в программе, искусственный интеллект выходил за рамки допустимого. Девианты становились детьми, познающими мир с жадным любопытством.

Или нет.

Им не дали познать мир. Не желая понимать девиацию у механических кукол, люди пожелали их сразу уничтожить. Разрушать всегда легче, мировая история не раз подтверждала этот постулат, но цивилизация не стояла на месте, она продолжала развиваться, идти вперед небольшими шажками, взрослея через боль и кровь. Значило ли это, что однажды люди могли бы принять девиантов?

Последний раз Широ уходил из дома в восемь часов. Все успели вернуться с работы, а мерзкий холодный дождь разогнал желающих прогуляться по домам. Кит всучил Широ для отвода глаз объемный пакет, который при необходимости можно было выкинуть, и дал немного денег, если вдруг понадобится спрятаться в магазине.

— Я приеду так быстро, как смогу, — пообещал Кит.

На него снизошло знакомое спокойствие. Он не волновался, не тревожился — так бывало перед операциями, которые непременно должны были пройти успешно. Интуиция, шестое чувство, звериный нюх, что-то еще нашептывало ему, что беспокоиться не стоит, пока все под контролем, а план продуман.

Хотя плана у них толком и не было. Кит просто подъезжал к месту, координаты которого скинул Широ, садил в фургон девиантов и вез их к дому, где беглецы входили через черный ход. 

Широ выглядел встревоженным, хотя лицо казалось непроницаемой маской. Как обычно, его выдавал мятущийся взгляд. Он все крутил в руках очки, которые сейчас смотрелись бы нелепо. Кит осторожно забрал их и положил на тумбочку в прихожей.

— Все получится, — уверенно произнес он. — Не суетись. Вспомни, для чего тебя… для чего ты родился.

— Родился. — Широ все-таки улыбнулся. Он потоптался у порога, неловко потер шею и, решившись, притянул Кита в объятия.

Кит шумно выдохнул. Широ пах дождем, металлом и немного тириумом; он едва ощутимо вздрогнул, когда Кит положил руки ему на лопатки, спрятанные под темно-синей, почти черной непромокаемой курткой. Они стояли так несколько секунд, пока Широ мягко не отстранился и не прижался к губам. Это снова было только касание, никакой настойчивости и желания, но Кит с готовностью подчинился, чуть приоткрыл рот, просто чтобы почувствовать и дать понять, что… готов. Он не мог сказать, к чему именно, но сбегать, поджав хвост, точно не собирался.

Темные желания настороженно дремали где-то под сердцем, готовые в любой момент толкнуть на безумные поступки.

Широ ушел. Кит вернулся на кухню, потом проверил гостевую спальню. Он сразу вытащил из шкафа пару матрасов и надул их. Не то чтобы девиантам требовалось спать, но вряд ли им помешает место, где можно будет лечь, как нормальным людям. К тому же Кит до сих пор не знал, кого именно он приведет в свой дом.

Без пятнадцати девять около дома затормозил знакомый фургон. К тому времени дождь совсем разошелся, черные тучи низко висели над городом, и создавалось впечатление, что уже почти стукнула полночь. Кит открыл дверь. Лэнс приветственно вскинул руку и тряхнул влажными волосами.

— Ну и погодка! Вытаскиваем диван?

— Я не собираюсь…

— Кит. — Лэнс внимательно посмотрел на него. — Мы вытаскиваем диван. Не знаю, как насчет твоих соседей, но мои чертовски любопытные. Они даже в курсе, что я под покровом ночи вытаскивал насквозь пропитавшийся пивом матрас! А это было почти в три часа!

Кита соседи не волновали. Они были, куда без этого, но дружеские отношения не поддерживали, разве что здоровались по утрам, если вдруг пересекались. К тому же в их районе расстояния между домами были достаточными, чтобы не чувствовать себя в тесноте.

Впрочем, в словах Лэнса имелось и разумное зерно.

— Тогда ты знаешь, где диван.

— Эй, — возмущенно засопел Лэнс, снимая резиновые сапоги с вычурным принтом разноцветного робота, — я не потащу его один!

— Ты сам захотел!

Беззлобно переругиваясь, они с горем пополам вытащили диванчик вниз, едва не сломав на лестнице перила. К счастью, кузов был достаточно вместительный, проклятый диван поместился без проблем. Кит захлопнул створки и протянул руку. Лэнс выразительно приподнял бровь.

— Я не отдам тебе свою малышку.

— Лэнс.

— Кит. — В свете уличного фонаря мокрое от дождя лицо показалось старше, чем было на самом деле. Отблики причудливо легли, так, словно на щеках Лэнса расцвели голубоватые метки — Я буду вашим водителем. Понятия не имею, что происходит, но я не позволю тебе разгребать это дерьмо в одиночку, ясно? Ханк тоже хотел поехать, но я убедил, что хватит и одного великолепного меня. — Он крутанул ключи на пальце и кивнул на кабину. — Едем? Клянусь, я просто буду сидеть в машине от и до. К тому же в одиночку ты диван не вытащишь.

Кит мог бы легко вырубить Лэнса, оттащить его в дом и уехать в гордом одиночестве. Это было просто как дважды два. Вдвоем с Широ он мог бы с легкостью выкинуть диван из фургона, только… Кит подозревал, что после такой выходки Лэнс перестанет с ним не то что разговаривать, но в принципе общаться. Раньше бы они подрались, вот прямо сейчас, не обращая внимания на дождь и необходимость поторапливаться, только они оба выросли достаточно, чтобы уметь говорить друг с другом через рот и просить о помощи, смиряя гордость.

— Хорошо, — наконец кивнул Кит, стараясь приглушить мысль, что неучтенный фактор может все испортить. Лэнс иногда был ходячей катастрофой. — Пообещай, что ни за что не покинешь кабину. Только если я позову.

Лэнс серьезно кивнул.

— Обещаю.

Вечерняя Огаста в свете фонарей была красива. Дождь превратился в ливень, дворники мелькали перед глазами и гипнотизировали, так что Кит старался всматриваться в сумрачный город через боковое окно.

Широ и беглецы ждали их в тупичке на Ливитт-роуд недалеко от заброшенного целлюлозного завода. Предприятие перенесли в более удачное место, а старое здание с ржавой техникой до сих пор стояло. Здесь же рядом находилась небольшая городская свалка, а справа лежал пруд Грили, излюбленное место босоногих хулиганов. В пруду купаться было нельзя: завод долгое время загрязнял воду, но дети все равно в хорошие дни плескались на мелководье и прятались в кустах, если рядом проходил или проезжал патруль.

Кит когда-то тоже там бывал, а потом его поймал Сэм Холт, и дома случился не самый приятный разговор. Впрочем, аргументация родителей была понятна, к тому же Кит познакомился с Мэттом Холтом, и на двоих у них были уже другие занятия.

В конце Ливитт-роуд не горели фонари. Фары выхватывали неровный асфальт и мокрую зелень по краям дороги. Лэнс свернул в сторону свалки, потом, словно передумав, повернул направо к заброшенному заводу и затормозил недалеко от входа. Ровно там, где мелькала точка на планшете Кита.

— Не смей высовываться, — предупредил Кит. Он проверил пистолет, спрятал его в кобуру под курткой и покинул теплую кабину.

Под ногами заскрипела жесткая трава. Некогда здесь тоже лежал асфальт, но природа вернула свое. Стараясь не оступиться, Кит медленно двинулся вперед к черневшему на фоне темного неба зданию. Что-то мелькнуло в левом углу. Снова, и снова, и снова. Короткие вспышки света, едва заметные. Кит направился туда, тщательно проверяя почву перед тем, как сделать шаг. Он не знал, сколько шел, по ощущениям прошло не меньше получаса, но стоило засветить планшет, выяснилось, что на дорогу он потратил всего десять минут.

На углу стоял Широ.

— Вы приехали, — негромко констатировал он. В голосе больше не было неуверенности, только сосредоточенность. — Идем.

Освещения внутри не оказалось, поэтому Широ взял Кита за руку и вел за собой, негромко предупреждая о хламе на полу. Кит даже позавидовал ночному зрению, стоило тоже позаботиться о приборе ночного видения. 

Приглушенный свет от лампы заставил прищуриться на мгновение. Знакомо щелкнул затвор, и Кит инстинктивно, как учили, бросился в сторону, выхватывая на ощупь пистолет. Он до сих пор мало что видел, ослепленный, а потом осознал, что Широ загородил его спиной.

— Это друг, — твердо произнес он. — Я говорил о нем.

— Ты, парень, аккуратнее с друзьями, — ворчливо отозвался хриплый голос.

— Ты привел офицера полиции. — Во втором голосе не было укоризны, только констатация факта. — Кит Когане, двадцать три года, служит…

— Он друг, — перебил Широ. — Друг.

Кит медленно опустил пистолет, готовый в любой момент выстрелить. Он встал рядом с Широ и наконец оглядел помещение.

Здесь не было окон, поэтому беглецы рискнули зажечь лампу дневного света. Здесь не было толком мебели, только полусгнившие одеяла и матрасы, явно притащенные со свалки. В темном углу лежали пакеты с едой, и Кит бы не поручился, что она свежая.

Один из беглецов был человеком. Мужчина в возрасте, седой, бородатый, исхудавший — одежда висела на нем хуже, чем на пугале. В его руках был пистолет, и судя по тому, как мужчина держался, он тоже служил некогда в полиции. Навыки не пропьешь, Кит знал эту манеру, прищур и готовность атаковать при малейшем подозрении.

Второй человеком точно не был, хотя диода Кит не заметил. Но лицо было как у Широ, та же непроницаемая маска, а глаз Кит не видел, лампа превращала стоявших почти в тени самих себя. Однако интуиция подсказывала, что именно второй особо опасен.

За их спинами в тени прятались еще две фигуры. Девианты? Люди?

— Стоит поторопиться. — Широ не сдвинулся с места, но кивнул в сторону выхода. — Если вы хотите выбраться отсюда.

— Фургон ждет в десяти минутах ходьбы, — добавил Кит. Он медленно убрал пистолет и поднял руки. — Я офицер полиции, вы правы. Но и вы, — обратился он к седому, — тоже из полиции. Детектив?

— Лейтенант, — строго поправил молодой, и это прозвучало неожиданно по-детски и с затаенной сыновьей гордостью маленького мальчика.

— Был лейтенантом, — мрачно бросил седой. Он тоже убрал пистолет и, поколебавшись, протянул руку. — Хэнк Андерсон, а этот малый Коннор.

— Кит Когане, — Кит ответил на рукопожатие. — Идемте. На улице дождь, он хотя бы прикроет следы.

— Ага, — Хэнк кивнул головой в сторону тени. — Только нужна помощь. Один из нас… не очень здоров.

Кит не успел ответить, Широ молча прошел мимо них и скрылся в тени. Было видно, как он поднял кого-то на руки — искалеченную фигуру то ли человека, то ли девианта, сейчас Кит не мог сказать точнее. Из угла вышла еще один… все-таки девиант. Его выражение лица прочитать было не трудно, во взгляде спряталась вселенская усталость, а на плечах, казалось, лежала вся тяжесть мира. Светло-русые, ближе к золотому, пряди припорошило пылью, одежда износилась, но на бездомного в их компании все равно больше всего был похож Коннор. Видимо, сказывалась странная одежда.

Кит повернулся первым и вышел из комнаты. Широ поспешил за ним, последним, кажется, уходил Коннор, он погасил свет, но точнее Кит сказать не мог, сосредоточившись на дороге.

Удивительно, но они добрались до фургона без приключений. Кит вновь закрыл створки, на мгновение задержав взгляд на Широ, разместившегося на диванчике. Тот по-прежнему держал темную фигуру на руках, а остальные сгрудились рядом. Дышал только Хэнк, немного со свистом, и Кит припомнил, есть ли дома аспирин и жаропонижающее, если у него окажется температура.

Внутри было до странного спокойно, словно то, что он сейчас делал, было предписано кем-то. И сценарий разыгрывался как по нотам. Хотелось верить, что в этом спектакле предусмотрен счастливый конец.

Лэнс насвистывал веселую мелодию, но замолк, стоило хлопнуть двери. Он внимательно осмотрел Кита, словно проверял, не ранен ли тот, и когда ничего не нашёл, ощутимо расслабился. Кит с большим трудом удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. 

— На свалку? — осведомился Лэнс, заводя фургон. Двигатель едва слышно чихнул, но заработал сразу. В свете фар стало заметно, что дождь разошелся окончательно и превратился в потоп. Со скрипом заработали дворники, разгоняя потоки воды.

Кит поморщился. 

— Такой ливень. Поехали обратно, в другой раз выбросим. 

— Точно-точно, — излишне весело согласился Лэнс и осторожно тронулся с места. — Иначе мы на свалке с диваном и останемся. Фу, мокрые отходы. Я туда не пойду, даже если ты заплатишь.

Домой ехали окольными путями. Каким-то образом Лэнс не заблудился в темных переулках и узких дорогах, где даже фонари не горели. Кит на всякий случай держал наготове навигатор, но все равно дом появился неожиданно. Фургон плавно затормозил рядом с чёрным выходом, плеснула под колесами вода, и Лэнс заглушил мотор. Минуту они сидели в темноте, слушая, как шумит ливень. Он глушил остальные звуки, и казалось, что мир постепенно тонул, растворялся в дожде. 

— Тебе… помочь? — нерешительно шепотом спросил Лэнс. 

Кит покачал головой. Он сжал его плечо, безмолвно благодаря. 

— Я потом позвоню, — пробормотал он, прежде чем покинуть кабину. Если Лэнс что-то и ответил, то его слова украл дождь.

**8**

Дом встретил их тишиной; он затаился в ожидании хозяев, как мелкий зверек, который учуял хищника и теперь ждал сородичей. Вспыхнул приглушенный свет. После темноты это было кстати — Хэнк невольно прикрыл лицо локтем, чтобы не ослепнуть.

— В гостиную, — велел Кит.

Сам он прошел на кухню. Включил подогреваться чайник, достал противопростудное и две чашки под чай. Он покрутил одну в руках и, помедлив, заменил на глубокую литровую кружку, красную с черными рисованными львами, которую подарили на один из дней рождения Лэнс и Аллура.

В гостиной пришлось включить пылесос на сухую уборку. Юркий робот первым делом направился к мокрым пятнам — с одежды незваных гостей до сих пор капало, хотя Широ постарался собрать верхнюю одежду, но теперь растерянно топтался на месте, не зная, куда ее развесить. Как будто не он последние несколько дней приводил ванную комнату в порядок и сушил там выстиранные мелкие вещи вроде нижнего белья или кухонных полотенец.

Кит на мгновение замер на пороге, чтобы оценить обстановку. Его не покидало ощущение, что он смотрит сон. Странный, ирреальный сон, и скоро он проснется, спустится вниз, на кухню, где Широ уже будет готовить завтрак. И можно будет снова уткнуться в сильный загривок и стоять так какое-то время, впитывая всей кожей ставшие родными запахи.

Пришлось ущипнуть себя, чтобы привести в порядок мятущиеся мысли. Происходящее требовало внимания, и чем быстрее он возьмет себя в руки, тем будет для всех лучше. И все равно Кит вздрогнул, когда на плечи легли знакомые ладони; он позволил себе на минуту довериться, прислонился спиной к груди, прижавшись виском к влажной от дождя щеке. Широ тихо дышал — скорее для всеобщего успокоения.

— Спасибо, — негромко, но серьезно поблагодарил он. — Спасибо.

Кит только прикрыл глаза и, не обращая внимания на гостей, немного повернулся, ткнулся губами куда-то под скулу. Пальцы на плечах сжались, Широ вздрогнул всем телом и прижал крепче, оставил поцелуй на переносице, а затем отстранился, неловко кашлянув. Кит открыл глаза и снова повернулся к гостиной. Хэнк смотрел прямо на них, но во взгляде не было ни презрения, ни насмешки, только бесконечная усталость и смиренное ожидание. 

— Я принесу чай, — сказал Кит и ретировался на кухню. Горели уши.

Он оставил свою кружку пустой, а Хэнку вручил полную чашку травяного чая, смешанного с противопростудным лекарством. Коннор сунулся было проверить, но Хэнк одним взглядом велел оставаться на месте и сделал первый осторожный глоток. Кит одобрительно кивнул и, задержав дыхание, повернулся к дивану, чтобы наконец заняться остальными.

Теперь он мог внимательно рассмотреть еще одного андроида, которого Широ уложил на диван. Истерзанного, разбитого — если бы не живой взгляд, Кит бы решил, что перед ним сломанная механическая кукла. Кто-то наспех собрал ему левую ногу, а правая рука ниже локтя отсутствовала полностью. На левой ноге зияли дыры, словно прочный пластик ломали молотком. Короткие шорты явно сделали из штанов, причем штанины просто оборвали, а футболка пропиталась тириумом. Кит не хотел знать, как выглядит под ней тело.

Но глаза — глаза у девианта были живыми.

Второй девиант стоял рядом на коленях и держал раненого за плечо, как будто тот мог встать и убежать в ночь.

— Мы признательны за помощь, — дипломатично сказал Коннор, разбивая оцепеневшую тишину. Он подошел ближе и с тревогой осмотрел девианта, растянувшегося на диване. — Маркус был совсем плох, к тому же там протекала крыша и дул ветер. И Хэнк…

— Эй! Только скажи, что я слишком стар!

Коннор улыбнулся уголком губ — точно слышал подобное уже много-много раз.

— Ну что вы, Хэнк. Я хотел сказать, что ваш организм немного ослаблен, но теперь об этом можно не беспокоиться.

Широ подошел ближе и встал за спинкой дивана. Он обеспокоенно качнул головой.

— Мы можем что-то?..

Безымянный девиант вскинул голову так резко, что Кит на мгновение приготовился ее ловить. Обошлось, только хрустнуло что-то, и Коннор укоризненно качнулся с пятки на носок.

— Саймон, — глухо произнес он.

Саймон.

И Маркус.

И Хэнк Андерсон, а также Коннор.

Видимо, что-то такое отразилось на его лице, потому что Широ мгновенно снова оказался рядом и удержал за локоть. 

— Кит?

Голова не кружилась, но показалось, словно весь дом пробрала дрожь. Комната качнулась, и Кит вцепился в запястье Широ, едва не повисая на нем. Внезапное осознание ударило не хуже крепкой дубинки; не то чтобы это было открытие, он подозревал что-то такое где-то глубоко внутри, но…

— Вы считаетесь мертвым, — выпалил Кит, уставившись на Хэнка.

Тот мгновенно посмурнел, нахмурился и отставил чашку. Коннор шагнул ближе, кажется, готовый драться, и Широ немедленно заслонил Кита.

— Никаких драк. — Саймон встал между ними. — Прекратите немедленно.

— Он прав. — Кит хлопнул Широ по руке и снова вышел вперед. Разобраться можно немного позже, а пока стоило решить насущные проблемы. И первой проблемой был изломанный бывший лидер девиантов, который, как считалось, сгинул в недрах «Киберлайфа». Каждый из беглецов был признан мертвым, но вот они, живые и относительно целые. Кит остановил взгляд на Маркусе. Он едва уловил кивок — похоже, движения давались ему с трудом, а голоса не было вовсе.

— Маркус благодарит вас за помощь, — подал голос Саймон, вновь вернувшийся на место. — Мы останемся здесь?..

— Да. — Кит махнул Коннору. — Ты тоже можешь остаться внизу. Хэнк… на втором этаже есть гостевая. Полагаю, вам необходимо выспаться.

Хэнк довольно кивнул и хмыкнул.

— Неужели нормальная кровать? Я столько мечтал о ней, парень, если бы ты только знал.

Кит скупо улыбнулся и снова обвел взглядом гостиную. Тириума в доме не осталось, но завтра он намеревался купить несколько упаковок. С одеждой, вероятно, стоило повременить, а еще хорошо бы пополнить запасы съестного. Вряд ли Хэнк хорошо питался. Но эту проблему можно было решить буквально одним нажатием пальца, Кит мысленно запланировал позвонить Ханку, как только поднимется к себе в комнату.

К себе…

Он искоса взглянул на Широ, который так и не сдвинулся с места, и вдруг оробел. Поцеловать оказалось проще, но Кит, сделав глубокий вдох, дернул его за рукав и тихо попросил:

— Спи сегодня со мной. Пожалуйста.

Из гостевой комнаты доносилось приглушенное похрапывание, иногда Хэнк что-то неразборчиво бормотал, но затихал быстро. Он не закрыл дверь, и Кит поступил так же. Чем глубже ночь накрывала Огасту, тем больше казалось, что слух обострился. Дом полнился множеством звуков, на которые прежде Кит не обращал внимания или о которых вовсе не подозревал. И еще, лежа под тонким покрывалом без сна, он силился понять, почему решил, что Широ рядом принесет спокойствие. Беспокойство за беглецов действительно на время исчезло, но на его место пришло волнение другого рода. Даже в темноте Кит видел очертания сильного тела, широкую спину — Широ не стал укрываться, достаточно было того, что он согласился лечь, словно обычный человек. Теперь он ютился на краю постели и выглядел расслабленным. Кит перевел взгляд на потолок, но тот как назло прятался в ночном мраке и не хотел помогать. Кит помнил, что там было забавное пятно от полимерных красок, когда он лет в пять захотел устроить фейерверк прямо в комнате.

Он тихо вздохнул и повернулся, так, что открытая дверь оказалась в зоне видимости. По коридору вновь разнеслось невнятое хриплое бормотание, с первого этажа донесся шорох: скорее всего Саймон опять пересел. Коннор уже трижды поднимался к Хэнку, старался ступать бесшумно, однако Кит слишком хорошо знал родной дом.

— Я мешаю тебе.

Широ не спрашивал, но Киту хотелось вспылить, запротестовать — громко и с надрывом. Казалось, подобное поведение осталось в подростковом возрасте, он вырос из него, как из детской одежды, научился справляться со вспышками гнева, смирять характер в нужные моменты.

— Ты ошибаешься, — негромко откликнулся Кит, осознав, что молчание затянулось. — Просто… слишком много всего произошло. Много мыслей. Скоро усну.

В подтверждение слов он улегся на живот, подтянул подушку и даже опять закрыл глаза, прекрасно зная, что не уснет. Когда сверху накрыло тяжелым и неожиданно теплым, Кит задержал дыхание, чтобы не вскочить или не сделать глупость. К щеке прижались удивительно прохладные губы; Широ обнял его, подгреб под себя, прижимая к горячей груди.

— Если я делаю что-то не то, скажи, — синтезированный голос по-человечески дрогнул в конце.

Кит на мгновение задержал дыхание, а потом накрыл рукой широкую ладонь, уложенную под солнечным сплетением. Широ тут же спел пальцы, прижался еще ближе, точно втираясь под кожу, и тихо выдохнул в затылок. Странно, однако вопреки ожиданиям возбуждение ослабло, навалилась сонливость. В объятиях Широ было уютно и тепло, Кит откинул голову назад, устраиваясь удобнее; он точно спрятался ото всего мира, от проблем, от беглецов, Широ стал своего рода завесой, и при нем можно было не бояться показать слабость. 

— Так удобно? — шепотом спросил Кит.

Широ ответил еще одним поцелуем в скулу.

— Спи, — с нежностью, способной покорить города, велел он, и Кит послушно закрыл глаза.

Сон пришел сразу.

Утро вопреки ожиданиям ситуацию не прояснило. Кит оставил с беглецами Широ, а сам отправился в магазин одежды на Хатч-Хилл-роуд, где можно было приобрести почти за бесценок списанные коллекции. К счастью, для Хэнка нужный размер нашелся сразу, для остальных пришлось брать на глаз. Саймон казался почти субтильным, Коннор выглядел шире в плечах, но что-то подсказывало Киту, что большой разницы между ними не было.

На обратном пути, выйдя из автобуса, он позвонил Ханку и сделал заказ на дом. На несколько минут воцарилась тишина. Кит терпеливо ждал: он догадывался, чем вызвана заминка, хотелось закатить глаза и фыркнуть, но он молча стоял на перекрестке и щурился от солнца. Температура вновь подскочила до плюс двадцати семи, воздух после дождя был густым и влажным, как в тропиках, а деревья почти не спасали от вязкого зноя. 

Ханк подал голос, когда Кит переходил дорогу.

— У тебя все в порядке? — приглушенно осведомился он. — Лэнс отмалчивается, а ведь ему дай разрешение, и он растрещит всему свету по секрету.

— Все хорошо, — машинально ответил Кит, свернув с Запад-Ривер-роуд на Патрик-стрит. — Ханк, правда все нормально. Мне просто нужно кое о ком позаботиться, вот и все. Во сколько ждать доставку?

— Часа через два. — Ханк неодобрительно цыкнул. — Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь попросить нас о помощи?

— Конечно.

Уточнять ответ Кит не собирался, и Ханку пришлось сдаться. Верный Ханк, он всегда был готов вступиться за друзей, несмотря на образ добродушного увальня, который не способен поднять руку ни на одно живое существо. Однажды Кит стал свидетелем драки за школой: какие-то придурки налетели на Лэнса, видимо, решив, что Ханк трусливо сбежит, а в итоге Киту даже не понадобилось вмешиваться, чтобы разогнать нахальных идиотов. Кулаки у Ханка были по-настоящему стальные.

Перед тем как повернуть на Кеннет-стрит, Кит остановился. В мусорном контейнере кто-то копался, излишне усердно для крыс. Пакеты то и дело норовили выпасть, а когда Кит осторожно подошел ближе, наружу высунулась вытянутая пасть, полная мелких острых зубов.

Щенок.

Он выбрался наружу — длиннолапый, совсем молодой, вряд ли ему было полгода. Щенок напоминал скорее волка, чем собаку, и цвет шерсти на солнце казался почти иссиня черным, а сверху как будто выцвел до густой седины. Кит медленно выдохнул: на лапах и ногах белели узкие шрамы, словно кто-то нарочно исполосовал животное острым ножом. Щенок задрал морду и навострил остроконечные уши, когда мимо проехала машина, но и только. Он явно был не из пугливых, а когда Кит протянул руку, настороженно замер и обнюхал кончики пальцев, готовый сорваться с места в любой момент.

В тот миг, когда щенок доверчиво подставил пузо, развалившись на спине, и довольно прищурился, Кит осознал, что совершил огромную ошибку. Катастрофическую. Он сидел на месте уже минут двадцать, не меньше, и никак не мог заставить себя уйти. Щенок теперь доверчиво ластился к руке, хотя все еще держался настороже и прислушивался к каждому звуку. Он был еще совсем неловким, в чем-то нелепым, подросток, который при должном подходе и любви обещал вырасти в сильного пса. Посторонние легко бы приняли его за волка, пожалуй. Кит почесал щенка под мордой, взъерошил шерсть над выступающими ребрами — и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда поступил входящий звонок.

— Слушаю?

Щенок вскочил и наклонил голову, но не убежал. Сел только удобнее в пыли, обернув пушистым хвостом лапы. Кит погладил его на всякий случай.

— Кит? — в наушнике раздался неуверенный голос Широ. — Ты… все в порядке?

— Да. Я… отвлекся.

— Отвлекся? — интонация стала вопросительной, Широ явно был озадачен таким ответом.

— Тут щенок.

— Щенок?..

— Да. — Кит вздохнул. — Иссиня-черный, сверху седой… белый. Голодный. Ему месяцев шесть, наверное. 

— Иссиня-черный?..

Раздалось чье-то приглушенное бормотание — похоже, Широ решил звонить с домашнего планшета. Наверняка сейчас все столпились вокруг него и пытались понять, что происходит.

— Хэнк говорит, что у него тоже есть собака, — непонятным голосом сообщил наконец Широ. Он прозвучал отстраненно, словно ломал голову над услышанным и никак не мог сложить два и два. Кит его отчасти понимал, он бы тоже удивился, если бы кто-то ушел в магазин за одеждой, а внезапно привел собаку. — Еще Хэнк говорит: «Я надеюсь, этот поганец хорошо о нем заботится!» Я не понимаю… — Посторонние шумы исчезли, похоже, Широ перешел на кухню. — Какая собака, Кит? — Теперь он беспокоился. — У тебя солнечный удар? Главный метеоцентр Огасты говорит, что сейчас плюс двадцать восемь, температура растет. Атмосферное давление выше нормы, влажность…

— Я понял! — Кит невольно рассмеялся и встал с колен. — Ты любишь собак?

— Я… я не знаю… я никогда…

— Значит, время знакомиться. Буду через десять минут.

Кит отключился, не дожидаясь ответа. Он взял пакеты в другую руку и сделал пару шагов в направлении дома. Потом обернулся — щенок неуверенно топтался на месте, приподнимая то одно, то другое ухо, и беспокойно смотрел ему вслед. Кит никогда не подозревал в себе сильной любви к собакам, но от того, как щенок уныло повесил хвост и заметно погрустнел, у него защемило сердце.

— Эй, — окликнул он щенка, — идем. — И на всякий случай поманил за собой жестом, остро пожалев, что под рукой не оказалось хотя бы сухаря.

Но щенок доверчиво потрусил за ним. Он держался чуть поодаль и жался к дороге, попуская прохожих, однако не отставал. Кит периодически повторял «За мной» и, сильно смущаясь, называл щенка хорошим мальчиком. Он не привык выражать нежность в словах, больше в действиях, но сейчас интонации и голос значили многое.

Добравшись до дома, он открыл входную дверь и остановился на пороге. Щенок замер на дорожке, но когда Кит посторонился, подошел ближе. Он неуверенно махнул хвостом, принюхался и вопросительно взглянул на Кита, явно не зная, стоит ли входить.

— Эй, привет.

Широ появился в коридоре не слышно. Щенок насторожился, но не сбежал. Кит предупреждающе покачал головой, однако Широ его словно не заметил. Он опустился на колени почти перед порогом и вытянул руки пустыми ладонями вверх.

— Давай знакомиться? — добродушно предложил он, не сводя со щенка глаз. — Я Широ, обещаю, не обижу тебя. Здесь тепло, могут вкусно накормить, а у Кита самые нежные на свете объятия. 

Кит прикусил губу, чтобы не возразить. Лицо горело от смущения, но где-то внутри поднималась волна неуместной гордости. Приятной гордости. Широ ласково увещевал щенка, беглецы затаились где-то в доме, а он, Кит, стоял на пороге и сжимал в руках пакеты с одеждой и тириумом. Делал вид, что все идет так, как надо. Что это нормально: щенок на пороге, боевой андроид в коридоре, два андроида серии РК в комнате, один из повстанцев и лейтенант полиции, которого все считали мертвым.

Наконец щенок вошел в дом, и Кит неспешно закрыл дверь, давая ему последний шанс убежать обратно на улицу. Удерживать щенка силой он не видел смысла, но оказалось, что Широ взял его на руки, и щенок мирно сидел, только навострил уши да с любопытством оглядывался. Широ держал его аккуратно, осторожно, как самое ценное, что у него было. Кит, не удержавшись, опустил пакеты, в два шага оказался рядом и коротко поцеловал его, а потом забрал щенка.

Он вернулся домой, по-настоящему вернулся домой, туда, где его ждали, и это была не Кролия.

— Отнеси пакет Хэнку, — попросил он, потрепав щенка за ушами. — Я пока налью ему воды.

Широ понятливо кивнул. Он сжал на мгновение плечо, подхватил пакеты и скрылся на втором этаже. Судя по всему, Саймон и Коннор умудрились затащить наверх Маркуса, хотя наверняка для двух, а то и трех андроидов это не составило труда.

Воду Кит налил пока в глубокую миску. В холодильнике нашлось немного мяса, которое Кролия, вероятно, отложила на суп, но Кит без зазрения совести поставил его вариться. В мультиварку засыпал кукурузную кашу. Он рассудил, что для начала щенку хватит, а потом, когда не придется думать о беглецах, нужно будет сходить к ветеринару и определиться с кормом.

На второй этаж они поднялись вместе. Щенок тут же принялся обследовать спальню, а Кит прошел в гостевую комнату. Широ приветственно махнул ему рукой. Переодевшись, беглецы перестали быть похожи на подозрительных бродяг. Теперь вопросы вызывал разве что Маркус, весь его вид выдавал андроида, но с этим Кит помочь не мог. Маркус нуждался в квалифицированной помощи. Снова звонить Пидж? Кит отмел этот вариант сразу. Одно дело, когда речь шла о ТШ-290225, совсем другое — лидер восстания андроидов в Детройте. Хотя в таком состоянии вряд ли беглецы могли уйти далеко, но ведь умудрились они каким-то образом добраться до Огасты?

— Что вы собираетесь делать дальше? Если хотели в Канаду, то стоило идти в другом направлении.

Саймон сидел в изголовье кровати, на которой растянулся Маркус. Коннор занял место у него в ногах, а Хэнк облюбовал кресло. Он и ответил

— Ну, на самом деле мы идем в Канаду, ага. — Он хмыкнул. — Ползем даже, но время сейчас не главное. Нам бы раны зализать. В Канаде живет славная девочка, Саймон связался с ней, так что она нас встретит в одном тайном месте где-то на границе. Я пока в подробности не вдавался.

— Нам нужно будет добраться до Гранд-Лейк-Стрит-роуд и ехать по прямой до резервации, — откликнулся Саймон. Он постоянно касался Маркуса, вот и сейчас придерживал его за плечо. У Кита сложилось впечатление, что, раз потеряв, Саймон теперь хотел во что бы то ни стало предотвратить подобное. Возможно, даже ценой своей жизни.

— Далеко. — Кит постарался припомнить карту штата. — Даже очень далеко.

— Сюда же добрались. — Хэнк сложил руки на животе и пожал плечами. — Черта с два я дам этим засранцам теперь остановиться. Они перетащили меня на свою сторону, заставили притвориться мертвым. Я собаку в Детройте оставил! Так что мы доберемся, голову на отсечение даю. В первый раз, что ли.

— Хэнк.

— Молчать, — он не дал сказать Коннору ни слова. — Нотации потом будешь читать.

— Я только хотел сказать, что вы правы. — Коннор вежливо улыбнулся, но за улыбкой с легкостью угадывалась мальчишеская бесшабашность и затаенная гордость. — Мы точно доберемся.

Киту оставалось кивнуть.

— Тогда оставайтесь… Проблема только в том, что в понедельник возвращается моя мать, но к тому времени я попробую подыскать другое убежище где-нибудь неподалеку.

— Не волнуйся, сынок, — добродушно отозвался Хэнк, — мы надолго у тебя не задержимся.

Ханк привез еду лично и долго оглядывал Кита подозрительным взглядом, а заодно косился в окна. Приехал он не один, с пассажирского сиденья неожиданно выпрыгнула Пидж в зеленом комбинезоне с огромным рюкзаком за спиной, и была она непривычно серьезная.

— Не надо так смотреть, — машинально осадил Ханка Кит, пытаясь сообразить, что забыла здесь Пидж. От ее взгляда становилось не по себе.

— Да ты впервые делаешь заказ, — ворчливо отозвался Ханк. — Еще и Пидж тут, отвези да отвези. Рюкзак больше ее самой!

— Так надо, — резко отозвалась она и направилась к двери. — Пойдем, Кит, надо поговорить.

— Развели тут тайны, — фыркнул Ханк. Он забрался обратно в маленький желтый автомобиль и махнул рукой. — Звони, если что нужно будет!

Кит махнул рукой в ответ и поспешил к двери.

— Пидж, что происходит?

Ответила она не сразу. Только когда плотно закрылась дверь и щелкнул замок, Пидж подняла голову и резким движением сняла очки, превращаясь в привычную Кэти.

— Чинить гостей твоих будем.

— Каких гостей?

— Не надо, Кит, — Кэти ласково улыбнулась. Так улыбались палачи, которые имели на руках неоспоримые доказательства вины своих жертв. — Я знаю, что в твоем доме посторонние, и нет, я их не выдам. — Она порылась в кармане и вытащила из кармана смятый конверт. — Читай.

В конверте оказалась распечатанное электронное письмо. Его обрамляли заборы непонятных знаков, буквы вперемешку с цифрами, разбросанные в хаотичном порядке. Видимо, именно так выглядела многоступенчатая защита личной почты Пидж Гарденсон. Ничем другим объяснить их Кит не мог.

Письмо было коротким, но емким, и только знающие поняли бы, о чем идет речь.

«Дорогой друг!

Рад, что мои эксперименты пришлись вам по вкусу. Хотел бы попросить вас о помощи.

Мои друзья отправились в путешествие, но в самом начале произошла неприятность. Один из друзей сильно пострадал, в пути, вероятно, его состояние ухудшилось. В силу некоторых причин мои друзья не могут обратиться к врачу, но вы могли бы передать им лекарства. По моим последним сведениям, они как раз в Огасте и остановились в одном симпатичном доме. Кажется, вы знаете человека, который приютил их. Он работает в местной полиции и недавно дал убежище одному из _уволенных_ коллег. Такое милосердие не может не восхищать.

Если дадите знать, что готовы помочь, то вторым письмом отправлю вам список лекарств.

Ваш друг Элайдж Бейли».

Кит знал только одного Элайджа… Элайджу, и что-то ему подсказывало, что догадался он верно. Впору было задуматься, откуда у Камски такие подробности, как он выяснил о Широ и когда узнал, что беглецы обрели крышу над головой, но такие мысли могли привести к паранойе.

Кит хмуро взглянул на Кэти.

— И ты согласилась.

— Конечно, — она дернула плечом. — Это же девианты из Детройта, да? Я видела их только в разобранном виде до восстания, так что… думаешь, я бы упустила такой шанс? Они наверху?

— Да. — Кит криво ухмыльнулся. — Это не просто девианты из Детройта. И с ним человек.

— Тем интереснее!

На площадке второго этажа их встретили Широ и щенок, преградившие дорогу. Кэти радостно улыбнулась.

— Рада видеть тебя, Широ! Ты решил завести собаку?

— Это Кит, — настороженно ответил он, не сдвинувшись с места. — Кажется, со мной ему стало скучно.

Щенок звонко тявкнул и навострил уши. Кит на мгновение залюбовался ими: кажется, Широ и щенок спелись окончательно и начали действовать как одно целое. Даже удивительно, насколько быстро щенок влился в их семью, но это сильнее всего грело душу. Возможно, та самая загадочная судьба свела их. Так было нужно.

Кэти поправила рюкзак.

— Я могу пройти?..

— Камски. — Кит вздохнул. — Ее прислал Камски, попросил о помощи.

— Ты уверен?..

В коридоре показался Коннор. Он медленно подошел и оглядел собравшихся, едва заметно нахмурившись.

— Вы сказали Камски?

— О. Мой. Бог. — Кэти распахнула глаза. — РК800? Правда?

— Кэти, — попытался урезонить ее Кит, но Кэти Холт мало кого слышала, когда шла к цели.

Она легко шагнула вперед, точно не несла огромный рюкзак, и жадно вгляделась в Коннора, который, кажется, не совсем понимал, что происходит. Кит с трудом проглотил желание посоветовать ему бежать. Он видел Кэти в таком состоянии не раз, даже удивительно, что Широ такой реакции не вызвал.

Но ловить Кэти за шкирку не пришлось. Она быстро справилась с собой и протянула Коннору все то же письмо.

— Элайджа попросил вам помочь, и вот я здесь.

Коннор медленно кивнул и знаком предложил ей следовать за ним. Широ тоже было пошел, но Кит ухватил его за рукав худи.

— Пусть разбираются сами.

Они спустились вниз. Щенок путался в ногах и время от времени тревожно поглядывал наверх, но оттуда не доносилось ни звука. Кит не беспокоился. Единственным, кто мог по-настоящему пострадать, был Хэнк, но он точно сумеет постоять за себя, и вряд ли внешность Кэти его обманет. Коннор и Саймон защищали беспомощного Маркуса. Что-то подсказывало Киту, что Саймон мог натворить немало бед, если бы захотел, и в каком-то смысле был куда опаснее Коннора. Кит бы сравнил его с львицей, защищающей свое дитя, но, кажется, Саймона и Маркуса связывали несколько другие отношения.

Он искоса взглянул на Широ, который развлекал щенка соломинкой, и украдкой вздохнул.

Другие отношения, да.

Каша и мясо остывали в миске на подоконнике. Кит долил холодной воды, еще раз все перемешал, покрошил немного хлеба и, подумав, нарезал морковку. Половину сразу скормил щенку, вторую добавил в кашу. Он чувствовало всем телом, что Широ наблюдает за ним, за каждым движением, но что означал этот взгляд, мог только гадать. В конце концов Кит не выдержал.

— Ну что?

Широ застенчиво улыбнулся. За прошедшие дни он успел понабраться человеческих жестов, естественных, почти рефлекторных. Кит не задумывался об этом, принимая как данность, но на контрасте с другими андроидами было особенно заметно, как Широ отличается и в то же время похож на них. Ближе всего к нему был Коннор, похоже, многое перенявший у Хэнка, и все равно в глазах Кита Широ был почти человеком, тем, кто сумел отыскать фею, и та исполнила его желание, превратив в настоящего живого мальчика.

Может, не совсем, внутри он оставался по-прежнему андроидом, и по его венам текла голубая кровь, но он все равно был чертовски похож на обычного человека.

— Ты красивый, — сказал Широ так просто, будто озвучил истину, не нуждающуюся в подтверждении.

Кит вспыхнул, потер шею.

— Скажешь тоже, — смущенно буркнул он. Щенок съел морковку и ткнулся в штанину, прихватив ее острыми зубами. Кит аккуратно отцепил его, выудил из каши еще кусок морковки. — Слушай… думаешь, Камски организовал им побег?

— Уверен. — Широ к чему-то прислушался. — По крайней мере, я не удивлюсь. У него огромные возможности, куча денег, но главное — острый ум. 

— Вполне возможно, девиантов он и породил, — пробормотал Кит. — С него бы сталось сотворить подобное от скуки. Просто заложить подобную возможность.

Широ пожал плечами. Он встал из-за стола и подошел ближе, приобнял за плечи рукой, а второй помешал кашу.

— Еще остынет на четыре градуса, и можно будет давать. — Он помолчал и притянул Кита ближе, обнял поперек груди, прижимаясь к узкой жилистой спине. — Почему ты не захотел посмотреть, что будет делать Кэти?

Кит откинулся на широкое плечо. Он чувствовал странное умиротворение: сейчас и здесь все шло правильным путем. Он не мог сказать, откуда взялась эта уверенность, но что-то позволило ему встретиться сначала с Широ, а потом с беглецами. Даже если кто-то это подстроил, тот же Камски, Кит бы не удивился, если честно, то все вышло как нельзя лучше.

— Мне не на что смотреть, — ответил он наконец, когда Широ оставил едва ощутимый поцелуй на виске. — Охранять от Кэти некого, как и защищать саму Кэти. Уверен, они не причинят ей вреда.

— Но когда чинили меня, ты оставался.

Кит фыркнул.

— Это же был ты! Я должен знать, как ты устроен внутри на всякий случай.

Широ тихо рассмеялся и чуть крепче стиснул в объятиях, но отвечать не стал. Уютная тишина накрыла не только кухню, но и, казалось, весь дом, вернув Кита в прошлую неделю, когда они делили быт на двоих. С тех пор прошло всего ничего, но складывалось впечатление, что минул по крайней мере месяц, а то и три. 

Кит прикрыл глаза, неосознанно напрягая слух в надежде расслышать, что происходит на втором этаже, однако дом хранил молчание. Впрочем, его быстро нарушил щенок, которому надоело ждать. Он звонко тявкнул, вцепился в штанину Кита и хитро уставился на него, не выпуская добычу из мелких, но острых зубов. Широ весело хмыкнул и снова потянулся к миске, но Кит его опередил.

— Остыло уже, — буркнул он. В крепких объятиях было тепло, и потеря ощущалась особенно остро тем больше, что он давно не испытывал ничего подобного.

Щенок набросился на еду с жадностью. Широ задумчиво потер шрам на переносице.

— Нужно будет придумать ему имя.

— Щенок?..

— Кит, — Широ бросил на него укоряющий взгляд. — Ты дал имя мне, а щенка оставишь просто так?

— Щенок — отличное имя! — защищаясь, возразил Кит, но тут же сдался. — Ты прав, прав, конечно. Давай только подумаем об этом чуть позже?

Щенок, точно поняв, что речь о нем, оторвался от миски. Морда оказалась вымазана в каше, даже на носу прилипли желтые крупинки. Он навострил уши и уставился в сторону выхода: чуть слышно скрипнула лестница, предупреждая, что кто-то из гостей решил спуститься.

На пороге появилась Кэти с рюкзаком в руках. На одежде виднелись синие пятна и маслянистые следы, но улыбалась она довольно. Чем бы она ни занималась, похоже, это прошло успешно.

— Теперь они могут двигаться дальше, — заявила Кэти, лихо вытерла нос, размазав тириум по кончику. Кит только покачал головой и жестом указал в сторону зеркала, но Кэти отмахнулась. — Чип за мной сейчас заедет, на работе помоюсь.

— Значит, ты помогла Маркусу? — спросил Широ, подходя ближе.

— Угу. Кстати. — Кэти зарылась в необъятный комбинезон и жестом фокусника вытащила еще один конверт. — Это тебе, Кит. Я не знаю, что там, но учитывая пугающую осведомленность Элайджи… Элайджа, — поправилась она, — могу догадываться. Надеюсь, не ошиблась. А теперь проводите меня на улицу, Чип, кажется, подъезжает.

Щенок, конечно, увязался за ними. На втором этаже по-прежнему было тихо, и Кит отложил необходимую встречу еще на несколько минут, хотя мог бы отправить Широ. Вместо этого он ухватил щенка на пороге, чтобы тот не убежал, всучил его Широ, а сам забрал у Кэти рюкзак и помог вынести. Как ни странно, рюкзак оказался довольно легким.

Машина уже стояла у дорожки. За рулем сидел паренек не старше, а то и младше самой Кэти. Загорелый, с пятнами масла на лбу, он широко улыбнулся и махнул рукой. Кит помахал ему в ответ и передал Кэти рюкзак.

— Спасибо, — серьезно сказал он. — Надеюсь, у тебя неприятностей не возникнет.

— Скорее они могут возникнуть у тебя, — с сожалением произнесла Кэти. — Я только пришла по просьбе, в которой не могла отказать при всем желании. 

Кит пожал плечами: поздно было о чем-то сожалеть, да и вряд ли бы он что-то изменил в череде этих событий, если бы вдруг выдался такой шанс. Все началось со встречи с Широ, а отказаться от него было выше сил.

— Если тебе понадобится помощь, — Кэти бросила серьёзный взгляд на стоявшего поодаль Широ, — обращайся не раздумывая. Ты понял?

— Он понял, — заверил сам Широ. Киту оставалось только кивнуть. Кэти вздохнула так, словно разговаривала с детьми, улыбнулась им на прощание и уехала.

Оставалось самое трудное. Кит остановился около лестницы, пожевал губу. Он и сам не понимал, почему тянет время. Точнее понимал, но… казалось, что если он признает страх, тот непременно воплотится в жизнь. Видит бог, Кит никогда не был ни религиозным, ни суеверным, но сейчас он мог потерять многое, и где-то внутри зрела решимость драться за свое до конца, если понадобится.

Широ тоже не произнес ни слова, пока они поднимались на второй этаж и шли до гостевой комнаты. Даже щенок присмирел, крался следом на полусогнутых лапах, навострив уши, и вертел головой.

Первым в глаза бросился Маркус. Когда Кит вошел, он натягивал новую курточку — самостоятельно, с утра это казалось бы чудом, но Кэти как никто иной умела творить чудеса несколькими движениями рук. Теперь Маркус был похож на обычного человека с гетерохромией. Да, повидавшего и пережившего немало, но это были _человеческие_ шрамы. Саймон только что не светился от облегчения и радости, он стоял рядом готовый в любой момент протянуть руку помощи, но Маркус, похоже, сейчас в этом не нуждался.

— Все хорошо? — как можно спокойнее спросил Кит. Внутри него что-то противно царапалось и рычало, шипело не хуже кобры, но снаружи — он надеялся — этого не было видно.

Маркус обернулся к нему, улыбнулся мимолетно и протянул руку. Кит пожал ее — кожа оказалась холоднее, чем у Широ, и это скорее было приятной мыслью. Широ другой, он не похож на беглецов и… поэтому мог остаться, ведь так?

— Мы благодарны вам, — произнес Маркус, не подозревая о мыслях Кита. — Если бы не вы, боюсь представить, что с нами бы случилось.

— Вам повезло, что у меня отпуск, — неловко пошутил Кит, не зная, как еще ответить. Маркус, кажется, шутку принял, кивнул коротко.

— Мы уйдем сегодня вечером, когда стемнеет, — объявил он. — Ваша подруга сильно помогла нам, так что… больше нет смысла подвергать вас опасности. — Он перевел взгляд на Широ, и Кит замер. — Ты можешь пойти с нами. Путешествие будет не самым легким, однако потом нам больше не придется думать о безопасности каждую секунду. По крайней мере, какое-то — достаточно долгое время, полагаю — мы сможем жить, как нормальные люди.

Кит поджал губы, чтобы не сморозить какую-нибудь глупость. Слова толкались в горле, просились на язык, наружу, но Кит проглотил их, не позволяя себе лишнего. Он не имел права удерживать Широ, он спас его, да, но Широ был волен покинуть этот дом в любой момент. К тому же его дальнейшая жизнь в Огасте по-прежнему находилась под вопросом: слишком узнаваемое для полиции лицо. 

В кармане хрустнула бумага — второе письмо, которое передала Кэти. Элайджа Камски действительно знал слишком много, о чем он мог бы написать? Просил отпустить Широ с беглецами? Объяснял, что Маркусу необходим еще один защитник, силовик, который наравне с Коннором мог бы вступить в схватку? Или, может, писал, что для Широ есть другая работа, которая поможет лидеру восстания андроидов и его спутникам быстрее добраться до границы с Канадой?

Кит очнулся, когда знакомая рука чуть сжала плечо. Широ стоял рядом, их разделяло полшага, не больше, и он смотрел прямо на Маркуса, уверенно, непоколебимо. 

— Мое место здесь, — негромко произнес он таким тоном, будто удивлялся, что кто-то мог предположить иное. — Мой дом здесь.

Из кресла, где сидел Хэнк, раздался хриплый смех. Рядом стоявший Коннор совершенно по-человечески нахмурился, разве что глаза не закатил, всем видом выражая странное смущение, смешанное с недовольством. Хотя он явно не ожидал другого ответа, как и Хэнк, который фыркнул и произнес:

— Ну вылитый младший брат, а, Коннор?

Широ смущенно улыбнулся, и, может, поэтому Коннор нетерпеливо пояснил:

— Мой младший брат, новая модель, которая должна была меня заменить, он остался в Детройте… с одним человеком.

Это было похоже на огромную волну, которая накрыла с головой, а схлынув, забрала тревоги и переживания. Кит насмешливо хмыкнул, и Хэнк показал большой палец. Широ только смущенно почесал затылок и пожал плечами, не собираясь ни оправдываться, ни объясняться.

Все будто шло так, как должно было идти.

Маркус настаивать не стал, просто опять кивнул и обернулся к Саймону с безмолвным вопросом, улыбнулся, похоже, получив ответ. Без диодов было сложно понять, общаются ли они взглядами или ведут мысленный разговор, но Кита это волновало сейчас меньше всего.

— Тогда я подготовлю для вас вещи и запас тириума, — сказал он, прежде чем покинуть комнату.

Широ остался с беглецами, как и щенок, так что Кит спустился на первый этаж в полном одиночестве. Непривычно тихий дом напомнил ему о днях, когда мама уезжала по работе, и он оставался один, однако теперь Кит точно знал, что больше в этом доме полностью тихо не будет даже ночами.

Он подошел к окну в гостиной, оперся поясницей о подоконник и вытащил конверт. Имя Элайджи, казалось, насмешливо подмигивало, но сейчас это выглядело неважным. Камски был далеко в Детройте, наверняка строил очередные коварные планы, но Кит твердо знал, что участвовать в них не станет, даже если небо упадет на землю. Он открыл конверт, вытащил обычный тетрадный листок с короткими угловатыми буквами. Он прочитал послание трижды, прежде чем запрокинул голову и громко рассмеялся.

Что ж, может, если Камски снова попросит его о помощи, он все-таки откликнется. 

— Кит?

Широ неслышно вошел в комнату и смотрел взволнованно. Кит только махнул рукой и показал письмо.

— Камски устроил так, чтобы мог легально со мной работать.

— Что?

— Это же Камски, — Кит пожал плечами. — Связи, Широ, связи. Он направил официальное письмо в департамент, которое подтверждает, что ты обновленная модель, не девиант и приставлен ко мне в напарники. Понятия не имею, как это работает, выясним в понедельник, но что-то мне подсказывает, он своего добьется.

Широ подошел ближе, не сводя с листка хмурого взгляда.

— Ты… уверен?

— Ты не хочешь со мной работать?

— Я за тобой на край света пойду, — пробормотал он и притянул Кита в объятия. — Но просто… это же Камски, кто его знает.

— Эй, ты помог Маркусу, — Кит притерся ближе и положил письмо на подоконник. — Честно сказать, меня сейчас волнует немножко другой вопрос.

— Какой?

Кит извернулся так, чтобы взглянуть Широ в лицо. Краем глаза он заметил, как в комнату пробрался щенок и явно вознамерился запрыгнуть на диван. Кролии это не понравится, точно не понравится, но ей придется с этим смириться. Он снова перевел взгляд на Широ.

— Что мы скажем маме?


End file.
